Quedate conmigo
by conyeeHizaki
Summary: "El amor es como la guerra. Es Fácil empezar, difícil parar". Todo aquello que los une, no solo el amor entre ellos dos, algo mas fuerte ... CAMPITULO 7! lean y ccomente. Mal resumen D:
1. Capitulo I

**Capitulo #1.- Amor a primera vista.**

Pensabamos que el mundo es muy grande, mucho mas grande que uno. Pensabamos que estar solo es como estar solo en este mundo tan grande y vacio. A veces crees que para que enamorarse a estas alturas, si sabes que estar con alguien te sentiras completa, llena y satisfecha, pero te das cuenta que lo unico que estar haciendo es engañarte a ti mismo, piensas que estar con esa persona es la correcta, pero lo unico que estas haciendo es mentirte a ti misma y lo peor aun, esque fingas amor sabiendo que no lo sientes, sabiendo que te sientes vacia y sola. Solo lo haces para estar con alguien, solo pides que alguien te ame, que alguien te enseñe lo que es el amor verdadero, que te hagan sentir felicidad y seguridad. Pero a veces haces acciones incorrectas que te llevan al camino del error donde solo encontraras mas soledad, donde te topes con la tristeza y ser aliada del engaño. La dama de lo fingido. No es nada facil fingir algo que no sientes, fingir que lo besas con amor, ternura y pasion pero no es asi, lo unico que sientes es un enorme y gran gueco en tu corazon.

Soy Matsuri, tengo 25 años y me gencantaria contarles la siguiente historia, espero que con ella entiendan a lo que estoy hablando y que aprendad a no cometer el mismo error que hize yo.

•Era un lindo dia, yo iba llegando a la ciudad de Konoha a pasar un tiempo con mi futuro esposo, no lo podia creer ¿yo, a los 20 años casarme? Aun no salia del asombro y lo mas raro, como pude decirle que 'SI' sabiendo que no lo amaba como el a mi. El no tenia la culpa, yo era la unica culpable de lo que estaba pasando no esjusto para mi y mucho menos para el. Durante estos dos años que tube una relacion de novios con el, el siempre o bueno, el creyo que me daba amor y si era asi, pero ¿y yo? Pense que con el tiempo lo amaria pero me engañe a mi misma nunca pude amarlo como el piensa, nunca tibe el valor de decirle que me sentia sola vacia con el y mucho menos, decirle que nunca lo ame. Ahora que nuestra relacion se izo mas formal nunca imagine que seria mi prometido, ahora mas que nunca no sabre lo que es el amor verdadero.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el avion habia aterriado pero gracias a una chica me separo de mi mente.

-disculple señorita, pero ya llegamos a Konoha, y la estan esperando alla abajo.- la chica me mirada y hablaba de una buena manera, y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, bueno ese era su trabajo. Lo unico que ize es tomar ami perrita, una hermosa Sanbernardo, hace unas semanas mi prometido me la avia regaladopor nuestro segundo año juntos, era lo mas alegre que tenia. Baje por las escaleras era cierto, un carro negro y un chofer me estaban esperando, a decir verdad, Sasori era uno de los mejores ejecutivos mas importantes que abia hecho un lazo con otra compañía y pues gracias a el estoy muy comoda aunque no me sienta realmente yo.

-buenos dias señorita Matsuri, el joven la esta esperando en su oficina, porfavor subase.- el tipo abrio la puerta para entrar y extendiendo su mano, me sentia demasiada rara con eso ya que no me e acostumbrado a ese tipo de comodidades y aun asi no me llena.

Al parecer Konoha era una ciudad basytante grande, pero no ay nada mejor que Sunagakure, almenos algo emocionante me estaba pasandoe n mi vida. Tenia mas ganas de recorrer la ciudad que ir con el que me casare pero no tube otra opcion.

Llege a la empresa donde estaba haciendo su trabajo, valla que era bastante grande, las puertas giraban y eran de cristal, una vez que entre me dirigi hacia la resepcionista principal, la mujer que estaba ay al parecer sabia sobre mi llegada.

-muy buenod dias, bienvenida a Asociación Akatsuki, en un momento le aviso a su prometido que ya esta aquí.- la señorita tomo el telefono y aviso a Sasori que ya me encontraba afuera de su oficina, pero como corren los chismes por aquí hace menos de tres dias que acepte la proposicion que me dio, pero nadie sabe que todo esto es una farsa una gran mentira que tendre que pagar.

La secretaria de el me acompaño mas bien me guio hacia donde se encontraba la oficina de aquel hombre. Ya estando para enfrente de su puerta, no, en verdad, no lo queria verle a los ojos pero no tube que esperar ya que dichoso pelirrojo se adelanto al verme, se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y yo de nuevo fingiendo, entonces me dijo un cortante 'adelante' pare y deje caer al sillon mi bolso y abrigo. Mientras que a sois (mi perrita) la deje acargo con el chofer, sasori cerro la puerta yo estaba a espaldas de el hasta que siento que me abraza por detrás, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que su respiración la sentia en mi ido, mientras que con su mano retiraba mis cabellos que cubrian mi cuello, en unos minutos me di cuenta qyue sus labios besaban la parte ya mensionada, mientas que el lo gozaba, yo apretaba fuerte mis ojos tenia ganas de llorar, salir corriendo y alejarme de el lo mas pronto, pero no, no pude algo me tenia cablada en el piso antes de que me moviera el izo un movimiento ocasionando que quedara frente a el.

El chico me seguia besando mientras que yo resaba que acabara con esto algo me saco de mis pensamientos abri rapido mis ojos y me di cuenta que el pelirrojo me estaba besando en mis labios ya estaba al borde de la locura, las lagrimas salian por cuenta suya, el se dio cuenta que me quedaba quieta asi que dejo de besarme, agache la mirada y la cabeza hacia abajo no queria que me viera en ese estado, después me levanto mi rostro, me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, no quise, pero tube que hacerlo, lo mire se quedo callado y hablo.

-¿porque estas llorando?.- me limpiaba con cuidado los cristales de mi rostro.

-no es nada solo que…- me quede callada por un instante, la verdad no encontraba ninguna excusa por la cual estaba llorando.

-es mejor que te vallas a descansar, el viaje fue largo y supongo que te agoto.- el siempre preocupandose por mi, el se merecia auna mujer que lo amaba uq este con el, compartiendo el tiempo posible y necesario, que le den lo que yo no le puedo dar.

-supongo que es eso, pero me gustaria tomar un poco de aire, talvez pasear por unos instantes en Konoha, nos vemos después.- me le aserque, regalandole un beso seco en la mejilla, y antes de que el reaccianara yo ya me avia ido.

Sali con desesperación de aquel lugar, me sentia sofocada, lo unic que queria, era… estar lo mas lejos de aqul hombre que con su presencia me producia melancolia. El chofer estaba listo listo para llevarme en el dichoso lugar donde iva a pasar el tiempo, pero le dije que no queria, que queria caminar y sacar a pasiar a sois, al parecer ella entendia en la mala situación que me encontraba.

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, al parecer era muy bella el lugar sin ninguna duda, la gente me trababa bastante bien, gente agradable, eso era lo que mas me gustaba, me quede viendo una tienda, valla que era un buen lugar para comprar libros, pero me quede viendo un libro en especial 'la soledad' al parecer el titulo estaba bastante bien iva a antrar a la tienda pero cuando me dirigia a esa puerta, SOSHI se safo y salio corriendo, al sentirlo, tambien sali detrás de ella.

-SOOOSSHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.- no tenia la menor idea de porque mi perrita salio corriendo de esa manera, corria demasiado rapido y ya me habia empezado a dolor los pies, pues como no me van a doler si lo que traigo puesto no es para correr.

Estaba mas espantanda porque ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la calle no me lo queria imaginar, vi que el semaoto aun en rojo pero en un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya staba en verde cuando SHOCHI estaba cruzando la calle, lo unic que salio de mi fue un grito de tristeza y de horror.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.- mis ojos empezaron a llorar no queria que nada le sucediera, pero cuando volvi a verla sentia un alivio, cruzo la calle y estaba a salvo, eso me leno de felicidad, ahora SHOSHI se avia metido en un parque. De nuevo se puso rojo el semáforo y todos los carros se pararon, Sali corriendo detrás de ella, pero llege al parque algo desesperada ya que ahora tenia que buscarla, el miedo de nuevo me invadio, no queria perderla.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sali de la oficina para respirar aire, ya que durante toda esta semana e estado muy ocupado y pues ya estaba estresado asi que Sali por un momento. Ai me encontraba en el parque en el centro del parque, viendo como todos se divierten, como sonrien, bah! Eso a mi no me importaba, desde que mi padre me nombro presidente de la compañía solo me dedicaba a ello, no queria que nada malo saliera queria todo perfecto, aunque nunca estube solo, mi hermana, la mas grande la nombraron como la emnbajadora mientras que mi hermano era el vicepresidente, pero el casi nunca estaba en su oficina siempre estaba afuera, no entendia porque la reaccion de el, se que es muy diferente a mi pero el no tiene el derecho de llegar tarde o no llegar sin avisar a la empresa, eso en verdad me molestaba, yo era mas responsable y mas maduro, bastante maduro para mi edad, Kankuro siempre se la mantiene fuera de la casa, sino esta en la oficina esta en algun lugar con cualquier mujer. Al parecer eso era patetico, era un idiota en pocas palabras, mientras que mi hermana Temari, era la embajadora ella se encargaba de las finanzas de la empresa y todo eso, ella se caso hace un año con un esposo tan desesperante como: Shikamaru Nara, era un buen trabajador ya que mi padre le ofrecio un puesto en nuestra empresa y nunca a fallado. Quise sentarme por un momento contemplar el cielo, al parecer las nuves no estaban tan felices como ayer.

-en poco tiempo llovera.- dije en un susurro mientras que me revolvia mis cabellos con mis dedos, pero, algo extraño me saco de mis pensamientos, sentia que algo estaba en mis pies, pero que era, quise investigar que era esa cosa molesta que me interrumpia y cuando la vi, me sorprendi, era un perro mas bien era una perrita.

-valla valla, que grata sorprensa.- la tome era una perrita tierna sus ojos eran hermosos, su pelaje bastante bien cuidada, pero algo estaba enredado en su cuello. Lo vi, era una pequeña medalla.

-SOSHI!.- dije leyendo lo que traia ai, al parecer la pequeña cachorra se avia alejado de su dueño o dueña, asi que me levante y desidi buscar su respectivo dueño. La cachorra no me tenia miendo, al contrario estaba demasiada comanda entre mis brazos, me reconocio sin conocerme.

* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * *

Estaba tan desesperada, no encontraba a mi cachorrita por ninguna parte, de por si el parque estaba demasiado grande, ya iva a llover, tenia frio ya que deje mi abrigo y mi bolso en la oficina, los estupidos tacones me calaban hasta el alma, no era un buen dia para mi, no lo era.

-SOSHI! Pequeña, donde estas, SOSHI!.- pense que si gritaba su nombre me reconoceria, pero ni aun asi no avia ningun rastro de ella, ya estaba pensando lo peor, no queria imaginar que algien la tomara como suya, me quede quieta por un segundo, y escuche unos pequeños ladrillos sencillos de una perrita, me consentre muy bien en su ladrido.

-SOSHI! ERES TUUUU!.- grite emocionada y seguia los ladrillos de mi perrita, doble hacia los arbusto y entontre a mi perrita, pero me di cuenta que no estaba sola, al parecer estaba en brazos de un hombre, se me izo extraño por la forma en como se comportaba con ese tipo, ella nunca avia sido asi, ni con sasori se havia comportado de tal manera, me aserque al hombre, algo dentro de mi sentia miedo pero tenia que recuperar a mi perrita. Talvez estaba equivocada y la confundi pero me entro la curiosidad de saber si era SOSHI o no, asi que me aserque despistadamente hacia el sujeto y si si era ella, era ella. Me aserque con el con felicidad.

-aaah! SOSHI!...- se la quite al tipo, abrazandola y amandola.- muchas gracias! Por encontrar a mi perrita.-

-asi que tu eres la dueña que casi la pierde?.- me lo decia cruzando de brazos con una mirada penetrante y fria.

-lo siento u.u esque estaba distraida y pues…- no sabia que contestarle esos ojos, nunca avia visto esos ojos.

-hmph! A la proxima ten mas cuidado, da gracias que me la encontre, bueno realmente ella me encontro.- poniendo sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-que? Te encontro? Es extraño esto, ella nunca es asi con la gente.-

-pues al parecer le caigo muy buen.- el se aserco mas a SOSHI acariciandole debajo de su cabeza y ella lo disfrutaba.

-m-muchas gracias.-

-no agradescas nada.- nos quedamos callados por unos momentos, el me miraba y yo lo miaraba, estaba sudando frio, no entendia porque me ponia tan nerviosa ante el, si nisiquiera se quien es, se me asercaba mas y yo daba pasos hacia atrás, acarisio mi rostro y recoriendo un escalofrio en mi cuerpo.

-tienes unos hermosos ojos.- fue lo unico que me dijo, me quede congelada, que hombre tan mas atrevido, quien le daba el derecho de venir y decirle tal cosa, pero no me controla y un rubor rojiso aparesio en mis mejillas.- me llamo gaara y tu?.- se presento.

-m-me llamo M-Matsuri.- el rubor seguia creciendo estaba totalmente caliente, espero que el no alla notado mi sonrrojo.

-hmmm! Te vez hermosa sonrojada, espero que no te de calentura.- fue lo unico que me dijo el chico, y se empezo a alejar de mi, no es posible, vio el sonrojo de mi cara, por dios, pero, era un hombre bastante guapo. Esos ojos aguamaria que remarcaba como un delineador alrededor de sus ojos, su piel palida de porcelana, esos cabellos alborotados rojizos, en la forma en que habla, esa gruesa voz una voz varonil, no dejaba de ver aquel hombre que me regreso a mi cachorrita.

-pero que demonios me pasa.- sacudi mi cabeza sin entenderlo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * *

eran las 8 pm ya estaba lloviendo desde hace menos de dos horas y hace que me tope con aquella mujer, no debaja de pensar en ella, en sus ojos y mas en su sonrojo, bufe, porque no dejaba de pensar en ella, que tena de especial, o que era lo que le encontre de especial? Rayos . esque en verdad era una mujer hermosa, con esos cabellos castaños, esos ojos negros sin fin, esos labios rosas y carnosos, su piel suave y su aroma que me embriago, pero lo que me di cuenta fue que en sus ojos se le notaban una tristeza enorme, como si tuviera una daga enterrada en su corazon…

-Gaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- me grita en el oido un rubio himperactivo.- oyeeeeeeeee Gaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaa.-

-que quieres??¬¬.- lo mire molesto, no me gustaba que me interrumpieran cuando estaba pensando.

-que te pasa a ti? Llevamos como menos de 5 minutos llamandote y no contestas.- me decia Naruto algo divertido

-lo siento Naruto, esque andaba pensando.- lo dije con un tono seco.

-hmph! Siempre estas pensando y nunca nos dices de que o mas bien de quien estas pensando.- un azabache me lo dijo con burla.

-no les importa.-

-vamos Gaara, somos amigos de toda la vida, sabes que nosotros no decimos nada.- me pega con cuidado en el hombro.

-por cierto, hoy fuimos a tu oficina y nos dijo tu secretaria que te avias ido.- dijo Sasuke.

-quise tomar aire.- en tono serio.

En eso llega otro amigo, un chico un poco mas alto que yo, cabello negro con brillos y en forma de casuela, sus ojos redondos y negros y con una cejas demasiadas pobladas.

-que tal chicos! Como estan las llamas de la juventud?.- lo dijo Lee bastante alegre, ad ecir verdad el siempre staba de buen humor.

-cejotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Que haciendo por aquí?

-pues los vi y decidi saludarlos, que tal Sasuke, hola gaara, tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti.- se dirijio hacia mi sentandose aun lado.

-lose, igual opino de ti.-

-bueno nosotros nos vamos.- dijo un Naruto bastante alegre.

-y a donde van?.- dijo Lee

-esque hoy tengo que ir a la casa de los Hyuuga, Hinata me invito a comer.- la baba se le caia.

-y yo tengo que llevar a no se donde a Sakura.- algo molesto, al parecer al Uchiha no le gusta ir de comprar [^^]

-bueno pues nos vemos y ai me saludan a sus mujeres.- dice Lee gritando ya que los otros salen del lugar.

-y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte en Konoha?.-

-pues en realidad aun no lo se, pero pues por el momento quiero disfrutarlo con ustedes.- Lee se dio cuenta de la poca atención que daba el pelirrojo asi que sin rodeos le pregunto.- se que algo te sucede, quieres hablar sobre eso?.-

-en realidad no lo se.- tome aire.- hoy conoci una mujer.-me volvi a quedar callado.-una hermosa mujer.- no dejava de pensar en ella solo me imaginaba el momento en que la conoci, en que la mire por primera vez-

-y como la conociste?.- pregunto lee algo curioso.

-pues encontre a su perrita, se le avia perdido y ay es donde fue que la conoci.- tomando un poco del vino de la copa.

- y que paso?.-

-me presente y ya me dijo su hombre.- un nombre bastante unico.

-y? como se llama?.- Lee solo le ponia atención.

-Matsuri, valla nombre para una chica hermosa como ella, no cres?.- no entendia porque me comportaba de esa manera, si apenas la conosco bueno solo se su nombre.

-y cuando la volveras a ver?.-

-no lo se, dudo mucho encontrarmela de nuevo.- volvi a darle un sorbo a mi copa.

-te gusto mucho verdad?.-

-argh! Lee como le haces para sacarle la sopa a la gente¬¬.- me volvi a voltear y mirar a la nada.- la verdad… es la primera mujer que… me… deslumbra… de esa… manera…- lo dije cortante y en un tono mas bajo, Lee solo me sonreia al parecer el ya avia notado la expresión que tenia, pero sentia algo en el pecho, no se, algo calido y… tierno?

**Fin capitulo #1**


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo #2.- ****un encuentro amistoso.**

Era de mañana, una mañana demasiada fresca para ser sincera. Ya avia dejado de llover pero aun se olia a tierra humeda, era lo que mas me fascinaba, ese olor tan exquisito. Estaba sentada en la cama, con mi pijama aun puesta, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, al ver a mi perrita aun dormida me acorde de lo que paso ayer en el parque, no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre de ojos aguamarina, esos cabellos de un rojo intenso.

-pero que demonios estoy haciendo, debo de dejar de pensar en el ,pero esque… no puedo u.u- me decia a mi misma como un regaño aun no entendia porque me abra llamado tanto la atención. Con mi mano toque mi pecho, sentia algo, no se que era, era calido pero algo mas senti, senti como si el me abia quitado la tristeza por un momento, estoy segura, de que… quiero volverlo a ver aunque se que, eso sera imposible

aun estaba sentada en la cama, triste ya que nunca havia conocido a un ser tan extraordinario como aquel pelirrojo.

-Gaara…- suspire, aun no lo entendia porque me estaba pasando esto, pero toque mi mejilla con la que paso su mano, su piel, era tan… suave de porcelana. Deje de pensar eso eso y desidi meterme a bañar ya que tenia planeado salir.

Termine de bañarme, enrrede la tualla a mi cuerpo, después me dirigi hacia la cama para poderme vestir, cuando Sali del baño estaba segura que nadie estaba ay pero al parecer estaba equivocada, para si sorpresa, Sasori estaba recargado en el peinador, me estaba esperando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo dije en tono molesto, agarrandome fuerte de la tualla.

-quise pasar para saludar a mi prometida.- sus ojos recorrian mi cuerpo al sentirlo un escalofrio terrible lo acompañana.

-pero, al parecer no te importa darme los buenos dias.- poco a poco se asercaba a mi, mientras yo daba unos pasos hacia atrás.- apenas te metiste a bañar.- me seguia con su mirada.

-Matsuri, te ves tan hermosa.- si definitivamente el queria algo mas que un simple 'saludo', pero pense y reaccione rapido.

-lo siento, pero tengo que cambiarme, sal de aquí por favor.- Sasori solo me miro extraño e hizo caso, poco después, al ver que por fin se habia ido me senti mas tranquila, ya estaba pensando lo peor.

Habia pasado unas dos largas y espantosas horas a su lado. Pense _me alegra haverme salio de aquí_. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde aun estaba el sol, desidi darme una vuelta por la ciudad. Ya me encontraba en la calle, después en el parque en aquel lugar que habia conocido a ese hombre que provoco una sensación extraña en mi, mis ojos lo buscaban al aguamarina, pero ninguna señal de el, asi que quise regresarme al departamento, cuando me di la media vuelta, SOSHI empezo a ladrar y mover su cola en señal de felicidad, intente detenerla pero fue imposible, valla que si era fuerte, se safo de mi nuevamente corri detrás de ella pero no pude alcansarla al darme cuenta que SOSHI estaba parado mas bien encontrado lo que tanto deseaba ver. Gaara. Mi corazon palpitaba a mil como tambores, mis mejillas se tornaron rojisas y sudaba frio, al parecer SOCHI sabia como encontrarlo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Al sentir que aquella perrita me identifico doble mis rodillas y empeze a jugar con ella, era la misma perrita de aquella mujer que me dejo asombrado.

-d-disculpa, e-esque al p-pareser…- la escuchaba algo nerviosa.- ya te s-sabe i-identificar.-

al escuchar esa voz levante mi rostro y encontrarme con esa mirada tierna, UNAM irada unica con un brillo especial, tome embrazos a SOSHI y me diriji hacia la castaña.

-si que eres muy distraida.- lo dije en forma de burla.

-n-no, esque s-se me s-safo.- tomando un mechon de ella en forma de nerviosismo.

-almenos me encontraba aquí, asi para atraparla cuando estes distraida.- me aserque mas a ella, algo dentro de mi revoloteaba sin parar de la emocion, nunca imagine volverla a ver.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Seguimos callados, después del comentario que hizo me puse mas sonrojada, pero en mis labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, en verdad, estaba feliz, en volverlo a ver la imagen que tenia desde ayer, su mirada era profunda y fria pero nunca dejo de fascinarme, su voz me entremesia, aquella piel de porcelana, su cabello, sus labuios, al demonio con todo, ahora no puedo negarlo ante mi corazon, aquel sujeto me dejo sin palabras y esque… me enamore de el a primera vista.

Los dos estabamos tan sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, que a lo lejos se alcanso a escuchar una voz que gritaba:

-GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- era voz de mujer, al escuchar ese grito tan ahogado, los dos volteamos hacia aquella mujer, yo no la alcanse a distinguir muy bien pero poco a poco se empezo a asercar a nosotros. La mujer era bastante bonita, mas grande que ello, cabello rubio con cuatro coletas ojos grandes y penetrantes, al reconocerla de imeditato me asombre mucho no lo podia creer.

-¿¿t-temari??.- dije aquel nombre ya que no estaba segura si era ella o no, cuando me vio la chica tambien abrio los ojos como platos, después se le dibujo una sonrisa.

-MATSURI!.- las dos salimos corriendo hacia una, nso abrazamos, no era posible era ella Temari, mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria.

-por dios! Mirate Matsuri, has cambiado mucho, aaaahh! Ya te extrañaba.- dijo la rubia.

-jaja! Me alegra mucho averte encontrado, hace mucho que no sabia nada de ti, tu tambien has cambiado mucho.- aun con la sonrisa en el rosotro.

-si lo se, tenemos que salir hoy, para contarnos todo, mira Matsuri dejame presentarte a.- tomo a un hombre de cabello castaño y en forma de piña, su mirada mas bien su rostro representaba flojera… umm creo que si, lo tomo de la mano y después el chico la abrazo.- el es Shikamaru Nara, mi esposo.- nos dimos la mano.- y ella es Matsuri una vieja amiga de la preparatoria.- al escuchar que era su esposo me quede sorprendida, valla que si avia pasado el tiempo.

-¿cuando te casaste? Valla que si tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas.- cruzando de brasos.

-jeje si la verdad si, OH! Y el pelirrojo aquel, que tiene cara de… histerico es Gaara, mi hermano menor.- tambien lo abrazo, fue un gran impacto sabia que tenia dos hermanos pero nunca pense que ese chico era su hermano, me sorprendio mucho que me quede sin palabras, el pelirrojo hablo para sacarme del transe.

-no necesitas presentarnos, Temari, se quien es ella.- cruzando sus brazos y clavandome la mirada.

-¿Cómo? Apoco ustedes ya se conocian.- la rubia aun estaba confundida.

-si.- fue lo unico que saco de su boca el aguamarina.

Después Temari me invito a comer algo, pero sin antes despedirnos de los chicos que estaban, al parecer ya tenian que regresar al trabajo, Temari y yo nos fuimos a un pequeño restaurante para conversar. Estando en el lugar nombrado.

-y bueno, como has estado durante estos años.- me preguntaba

-pues normal.- lo dije frio

-no a vido nungun cambio en tu vida, Matsuri?.- la chica seguia preguntandome.

-pues…- al recordar que ahora ya estaba comprometida con un hombre que no amaba, me puso mas triste quise que no se viera tan obvio pero Temari se dio cuenta.

-y dime, como vas con el amor?.- le avia dado donde mas me dolia.

-yo… bueno… hace dos años andube con un chico…- quise dar un pause aun no queria decirselo.

-andubiste? Osea que ahorita estas soltera?.- la chica aun no lo entendia.

-en realidad! Estoy… comprometida u.u .- al decir eso mis ojos se empezaron a gotear, me tape la cara Temari estaba preocupada por mi no entendia porque reaccionaba de esa manera, se supone que cuando estas comprometida es lo mejor que te avia pasado, pero conmigo, no.

-que pasa, Matsuri? Acaso no estas feliz por eso? .- la chica tomaba mi mano, sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero ella queria saberlo de mi.

-no esque este feliz, solo que….- tome aire, ya que lo que iva a decir no iva ser facil.- estoy cometiendo el error mas grande de mi vida.- al escuchar esto Temari se asombro mucho.

-no lo amas, cierto?.-

-no, Temari, no se que hacer, esto se esta volviendo un infierno para mi…- no podia controlar, me sentia de lo peor, ahora que estaba comprometida, me avia enamorado de otra persona.

-y has tratado de hablar con el?.-

-no, no me atrevo.-

-porque no? Si no lo amas, cual es el caso que te cases con el sin sentir nada.-

-lo se, lo se, pero esque no se que hacer, esto se me esta complicando.- aun estaba llorando.

-no se te esta complicando, solo que no encuentras la manera de salir con esto, Matsuri, tienes que hablar con el y decirle que no lo amas y por esa razon no podras casarte con el, o, ay alguien mas?.- cuando dijo lo ultimo abri mis ojos como platos, porque avia dicho eso.

-como que ay alguien mas?.- no entendia muy bien esa pregunta.

-seme sincera, ay algien mas en tu corazon?.-

-porque me estas preguntando eso? A que viene esa pregunta?.- mi voz se escuchaba algo molesta.

-no te enojes, no fue mi intencion, solo que pues, a veces estas con alguien que no quieres y de repente conoces a otro y pues… te enamoras.-

-no, no ay nadie mas.- primera mentira que le dijo a Temari.- sabes que? Tengo que regresar temprano, si no, Sasori manda a sus guardespaldas y no quiero tener problemas.- me levante y me despedi de Temari, senti que ella no me creyo sobre lo ultimo que le dije que si avia alguien mas, no podia decirle que me avia enamorado sin razon de su hermano menor, ademas, nunca podra ser lo nuestro.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Me encontraba en mi oficina arreglando unos papeles, mi cuerpo estaba ay pero mi mente estaba con ella, nunca havia sentido esto por algien, y mas por alguien que apenas se su nombre, mi secretaria toco la puerta y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-señor, Sabakuno, lo siento por molestarlo.- la chica me miraba con miedo.

-que es lo que pasa?.- con mi modo serio y frio.

-su novia acaba de llegar.-

'_que? Mi novia, rayos se me havia olvidado completamente de esa mujer, hmph'_ de nuevo en mis pensamitos.

-la dejo que pase?.-

-da igual.- la chica que se hacia pasar por mi novia, paso algo enfadada ya que avia escuchado lo que avia dicho.

-como que te da igual?.-

-bueno yo me retiro.- mi secretaria se havia ido.

-que quieres?.-

-quise pasar a ver como estaba mi pelirrojo.- la chica se me aserco a un limite de que se sento justo en mis piernas dandome un beso corto en mis labios.

-y para que?.- aun segia serio con ella.

-ay! Que tiene de malo que venga a visitarte.- aun estaba sentada en mis piernas.

-mira, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante.- la baje de mi

-sobre que?.- aun no lo entendia.

-por el hecho de que alla salido contigo eso no siginifica que seamos 'novios' como tu lo dices.- la chica se me quedo viendo algo extraña.- solo Sali contigo porque pues… para distraerme, asi que, ya no quiero verte nunca mas.- lo decia sin ningun sentimiento alguno.

-pero…pero porque me vienes a decir esto? Apoco ya no te acuerdas de aquella noche que pasamos juntos, se notaba que los dos lo disfrutamos.- su voz se hacia seductora, caminaba conmigo para provocarme, se me sento en mis piernas nuevamente, me besaba el cuello sus manos intentaron desabrocharme la camisa que traia, de un solo golpe la quite de mi.

-entiende! Solo quise divertirme, ademas eso ya paso, asi que ya conoces la salida, te puedes retirar.

La chica se fue algo molesta, valla que tipa tan pesada, regrese a mis asuntos y me acomode la camisa.

**Fin del capitulo #2**


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo #3.-**** Pensando en ti.**

Era de noche, una hermosa noche, una perfecta noche para contemplar el cielo, eran las 12, al parecer aun no podía dormir ya que ahora tenia razones, ese hombre de hermosos ojos, aguamarina, el era el único pero dulce culpable, el era el motivo, el era aquel ser humano que se robaba mis suspiros ahora mis sueños. Nunca imagine sentir algo por alguien y mas porque lo acabo de conocer, es increíble que una pueda enamorarse de aquella forma, era una locura pero una hermosa locura, esa mirada que tras pasaba cualquier barrera de tristeza.

El viento hacia bailar mi pijama y mis cabellos, ya que me encontraba en un balcón, mirando y observando una luna redonda e iluminada, era mas que bello ver una hermosa luna estaba tan cerca de mi, que sentía que la tocaba, cerré mis ojos y el viento besaba mi rostro, se me vino a la mente aquella escena, cuando estábamos a pocos centímetros de nuestros rostros, su aliento estrellándose en mis labios, tal aroma que se cargaba en el.

Las nubes empezaron a jugar hasta llegar al limite de tapar totalmente una hermosa luna, el viento era frió, la señal de que de nuevo iba a llover, entre a la recamara y cerré la puerta quedaba hacia aquel balcón enseguida tapando la puerta con unas cortinas que se encontraban colgando.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Otra__ noche sin poder dormir_, fue lo único que dije en susurro al parecer tuve un final algo cansado. Empezó a oler a tierra mojada que bien olía, como en las mañanas, como en esa tarde donde conocí a un ser increíble tengo que aceptarlo no dejaba de pensar en ella. Valla que coincidencia topármela de nuevo, una gran y grata sorpresa, aunque no la conozca muy bien algo en ella me lama la atención, me di cuenta en la forma en que me habla, tartamudea, aparte se sonrojaba y estaba mas que nerviosa. Un dia mi hermano Kankuro me regalo un estupido libro, se trataba de cómo ay hombres que provocan sensaciones en ciertas mujeres, la verdad esque tenia el presentimiento de haberme enamorado de aquella poseedora de unos ojos negros profundos con ese brillo que la caracteriza. Sonaba algo ilógico y tonto a la vez, pero era la primera vez que me pasaba esto. Tuve una idea loca, invitarla a un lugar, no me conformaba en topármela en verdad quería conocerla mas a fondo.

-pero que estupidez tan mas grande.- lo dije revolviéndome los cabellos, talvez ella tenga a alguien pero algo en mi no le importaba, definitivamente quería conocerla mas. Sentí caer una gota de agua en mi rostro al darme cuenta que estaba a punto de lloviznar me metí en mi habitación lo mas rápido que pude. Decidí intentarlo de nuevo, talvez podría cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido, fue eso lo que paso me quede dormido no solo eso si no que me quede profundamente dormido pero pensando en ella.

-**Matsuri**…- fue lo último que dije antes de caer en sueño, susurre su nombre.

**8:30 de la mañana.**

Vibro el reloj que tenia en el buró, me fije en la hora pensé valla que la noche paso muy rápido, era viernes, si viernes de virria, bueno así le decía Kankuro cuando llagaba el dia ya nombrado. Mi estomago me pedía comida a gritos ya que no tuve la oportunidad de cenar, ya estaba en el comedor y Kankuro también iba llegando no se notaba bien, al parecer llego tarde a la casa no quise preguntarle lo que le havia pasado ya que me importaba un reverendo pepino saber lo que el hacia. Se dio cuenta que lo veía mientras se servia un enorme tasa con café, valla que si tuvo una mala noche.

-no piensas preguntarme?- aun sirviendose el café.

-preguntarte que?- en realidad no me interesaba.

-que porque estoy así.-

-no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.- fue lo único que dije.

-hmph! Lo sabia.-

-entonces para que me preguntabas.- algo molesto.

-nomás.- pauso.- por cierto ayer me encontré con Moka.-

-¿y?- sin ningun interes.

-acaso ya no te interesa? Ella te quiere, Gaara.- algo sorprendido

-ha! (bufe) por favor, en primera.- le di n sorbo antes y después continué.- me dejo de interesar.- pause de nuevo.- y en segunda.- volví a darle otro sorbo a la tasa.- ella quiere mi dinero no a mi.- lo ultimo que dije me levante para arreglarme dejando a un Kankuro algo confundido.

Estaba ya en mi recamara alistándome para ir a trabajar. Paso uso instantes y ya estaba listo (valla que rápido era XD). Estaba a punto de salir cuando Kankuro me detuvo.

-ey Gaara, espera.- era bastante fastidioso.

-que ¬¬- con la voz fría de siempre (que lindo^^)

-esque pensé irme junto contigo a la oficina.- el también estaba listo, no ise ningún gesto y los dos tomamos mi carro y nos fuimos directos a la empresa.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ya era algo tarde y ya estaba arreglada ya que tenía pensado quedarme en el hotel. El cielo aun estaba nublado y habían avisado que hoy también iba a llover, pues claro era temporada de lluvias, admiraba los días nublados, eran especiales y el sol estaba ausente, un sonido me alejo de mis pensamientos estaba investigando de donde venia, era el celular vibrando lo tome y me dije que era un mensaje de aquella bella rubia.

**Mensaje de: **_Temari_

**Texto: **_oye Matsuri! Iremos unas amigas a comer _

_Por si quieres venir, vamos a estar en el_

_Café que esta detrás del parque (:_

_Te esperamos!_

-ah! Bueno ya que no tendré nada que hacer hoy.- iba a tomar mis cosas cuando alguien llamaba al otro lado de la puerta, era Sasori y me pedía verme le abrí con toda naturalidad, al verlo tenia que aceptarlo era demasiado apuesto pero algo me llamo mas la atención aun lado de el, una maleta, una gran maleta.

-perdón por interrumpirte, ¿puedo pasar?- decia el con su voz sin expresión yo asenti con la cabeza, entro junto con esa maleta, cuando estabamos frente a frente, ya me imaginaba que me traia malas noticias lo presentía y mas con la dichosa maleta.

-porque esa maleta?- no pude contenerme era una chica demasiada curiosa.

-por eso quiero hablar contigo, el consejo me pidió que saliera de viaje, ya sabes, asuntos de negocios, voy a estar ausente por tres días y pues pensé que no te importaría quedarte aquí mientras yo hago mi trabajo.- dijo Sasori con una total seguridad.

-entiendo! No te preocupes, yo estaré bien.- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro para que el se fuera mas seguro.

-esta bien, de todos modos te dejo dinero entre otras cosas para que estes cómoda, nos vemos.- se acerco hacia mi y me dio un pequeño pero tierno beso en mi frente y se marcho.

**Fin Capitulo #3.- Pensando en ti**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo #4.- Nuevos amigos.**

Ya habia pasado unos treinta minutos desde que Sasori se habia marchado, Sali junto con mi mascota al lugar donde Temari me habia sitado, ya esyaba pasando por el parque, casi a punto de llegar, vi a una chica rubia de austro coletas que al parecer me hacia una señal hasta que reaccione, al parecer no estaba sola, esataba con otras cuatro chicas.

-MATSURI! POR AQUÍ!.- me aserque a ella y la salude.- Hola! Temari.- nos abrazamos y después me presento a las demas chicas.

-por fin llegas, mira dejame te presento a mis amigas.- pause y tomo aire.- la pelirosa se llama Sakura.

-hi! Mucho gusto Matsuri.- me saludaba amistosa.

-la rubia es Ino.

-hi! Igualmente en conocerte.- regalandome una bella sonrisa.

-la castaña. Tu color ^^! Es Tenten.

-hi! Matsuri, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.- tambien me habia regalado una sonrisa linda.

-y por ultimo, la peliazul, es Hinata.

-hi! Matsui-chan! .- al parecer era una chica timida pero sus ojos me llamaron mucho la atención, perla.

-y chicas, ella es Matsuri, la chica que les e contado.

-hi! Mucho gusto en conocerlas.- les dije regalandoles una sonrisa.

Enseguida nos sentamos y empezamos a ordenar después nos tragieron la comida y empezamos a charlar.

-y dime Matsuri, cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en Konoha?.- pregunto la pelirosa.

-pues, en realidad aun no lo se, veran yo no estoy aquí de vacaciones, esque… vine… acompañar.. a mi… prometido.- lo ultimo lo dije como si fuera lo peor de mi vida.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- grito la de chongos.- como que estas comprometida?? :O

-pero dinos quien es el afortunado.- continuo la rubia.

-etto… pues… Sa-sasori.- dije apenada y con la mirada en el piso.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- grito de nuevo la castaña.

-¿Cómo? Asi que tu eres la famosa futura esposa de Sasori.- dijo Ino.

-¿famosa?.- dije algo confundida.

-esque, ta sabiamos que se iva a casar Sasori-san, pero no sabiamos quien era hasta ahora.- aclarando Hinata.

-eres una chica con suerte, casarte con un hombre como el.- dijo la pelirosa dandole una mordida a su comida.

-Matsuri-chan! ¿No estas emocionada por tu boda?.- la ojiperla lo noto.

-pues… .- no supe que contestarle.

-no es por eso Hinata, esque pues apenas se lo propuso y aun esta en transe.- Temari sabia salvarme.

-oh! Ya beo.- no estaba combensida.

-y… ustedes estan casadas, comprometidas, en una relacion?.- para cambiar el asunto.

-jeje! Las unicas que estan casadas son Sakura y Temari, Ino aun establece una realcion con su novio igual yo con el mio e Hinata tambien esta comprometida.- respondio Tenten.

Y asi estuvimos otra hora charlando, valla que con ellas se la pasaban bien, aunque estoy muy contenta por aver hecho nuevas amigas en Konoha, ya no me sentai tan sola en aquella ciudad,después topdas pedimos café y otra hora mas estuvimos platicando me di cuenta que eran las 5:30 de la tarde se me habia ido las horas con ellas.

Después el celular de Sakura sono y al contestar sus mejillas se habian puesto rojas y no dejaba de sonreir, después de unos segundos colgo e iva a darnos un mensaje.

-me acaba de hablar Sasuke( ) y me dijo que ay venian con nosotras. Todas empezaron a gritar (exepto yo) no sabia porque se ponian asi gasta que entendi, los chicos que ivan a venir eran los hombres de ellas, me perdi por un momento y de nuevote quede pensando en el aguamarina, pense que me encantaria volverlo a ver y solte un suspiro que nadie se dio cuenta.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

ya mero ivan hacer las 6 de la tarde, ya que era Viernes, la mayoria de los empleados salian temprano. Estaba en mi oficina haciendo mi deber hasta que alguien toco mi puerta.

-adelante.- no despdegaba la vista de los papeles.

-que tal Gaara, ¿ya estas listo?.- preguntaba un chico rubio.

-¿listo para que?.- aun revisando los papeles.

-como que para que, no te acuerdas que el lunes apsado nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir temprano este dia ¬¬.- dijo Naruto.

-hmph!.- fue lo unico que dije

-vamos Gaara, ademas las chicas nos estan esperando.- comento Kiba.

-a ustedes los estan esperando.-

-capas y te encuentres aquella chica de cabellos castaños, y esos ojos grandes negros.- lo dijo en burla y con una mirada picadora y todos al escuchar al azabache me tirabam miradas picadamente y no dejaban de hacer ese tipo de tonterias.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ajas gaara, jajajajajajajajaj.- todos se reian ¬¬

-como molestan ¬¬.- estaba algo enojado pero algo en mi desia que fuera talvez y los chicos tenian razon y volveria a verla ya que era lo mas posible siendo amiga de mi hermana. Pero mejor la pense bien, asi que de nuevo me nege

-anda! Vamos, ademas necesitas salir.

-ya dije que no ¬¬

-Lee! Comvense al aferrado de Gaara para que nos acompañe, los estaremos esperando alla con las chicas.- todos se van ecepto Lee ya que le iso caso a Naruto y se quedo para convernserme.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?.- me pregunto Lee sentandose enfrete de mi.

-porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- seguia con los papeles.

-sabes que puedes continuar mañana.-pauso.- me preocupas mucho Gaara, desde que te pusieron en este cargo, le as dado mucho tiempo al trabajo, es hora que salgas, para que te refresques.

Aun seguia esperando una respuesta de mi, aunque el tenia sierta razon, desde que me pusieron en este lugar le e dado mi vida casi nunca salgo y si es que salgo es un milagro, pero bueno, ya que. Aunque la verdad una parte de mi decia que deberia ir, y talvez este alla Matsuri y tome valor para invitarla a un lugar.

-hmph! Bueno esta bien, ire.-

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- grito como loco y nos fuimos directo a donde estaban las chicas.

Nos fuimos a pie, ya que el lugar no estaba tan lejos de hecho estaba mas sercas (pff :S todo en el parque u.u) asi que no tubimos la necesidad de ir por un carro, mientras que estabamos caminando, Lee comenzo a platicar y saco un tema en especifico.

-Gaara… quisiera hablar contigo sobre esta muchacha la que apenas acabas de conocer.

-¿Qué tiene?.- lo tome sin importancia.

-supongo que ya sabes con certesa quien es esa mujer, cierto?.-

-si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?.-

-y no te importa que este comprometida?.- dijo algo alterado

-en realidad, no! Para que te miento.

-te estas metiendo en un lio.

-¿a que viene todo esto?, si se que anda con ese desgraciado de Sasori y que? No veo nada de malo, ademas…

-ademas que…

-no nada u.u

-dime sinceramente, ¿te gusto verdad?.

-hmph!...

-responde

-no solo me gusto…

-¿a que te refieres?...

-argh! Esque no estoy seguro : /

-seguro de que, Gaara.

-no entiendes, ¿verdad?, desde que la vi no e dejado de pensar en ella, cuando me la topo siento algo extraño que aprieta con fuerza mi pecho, ver esos ojos, ese brillo de melancolia, como si gritara amor, la verdad no se que es lo que me pasa…

-demasiado tarde, Gaara.

-¿tarde porque?.- no entendia a lo que decia asi que Lee señalo y Gaara voltio y cuando vio, era ella, esa mujer maravillosa que avia visto hace tiempo, con esos cabellos castaños, esos ojos grandes, cuando la vi me quede sin palabras, me quede como una estatua, solo me di cuenta que Lee me estaba llamando pero no le ise caso, quise contemplarla por unos minutos, no queria asercarme, no queria que se diera cuenta que cuando estaba su presencia, los nervios me ganaban era muy extraño eso en mi, pero, era la unica mujer que me hacia sentir asi, hasta yo mismo decia que paresia un idiota.

-vamos! .- me saco de mis pensamientos.

Nos empezamos a sercas poco a poco…


	5. Capitulo V

**Hola ****gentecita lectora, aquí regresando con este fic, jeje lo siento mucho si lo deje abandonado, como sabrán me frotaron ideas para otro fic, pero pues aquí de nuevo, dejándoles el quinto capitulo, y dentro de dos o tres días les traigo la continuación.**

**Espero que les guste este fic y pues lo que viene: D**

**Sayo!**

**Capitulo #5.- El comienzo de un nuevo amor.**

Seguimos charlando, hasta que ciertos chicos aparecieron. Uno era de una estatura alto, cabellos negros como la noche igual que los ojos, piel blanca y estaba vestido de ejecutivo, se fue directo con Sakura y se besaron con ternura, el otro era del mismo tamaño, rubio y ojos azules, con unas rayas en su rostro, algo desarreglado al igual que el azabache cargaba con felicidad a la ojo-perla mientras que ella se sonrojaban, junto con ellos llego tres castaños uno tenia facciones de perro, misma estatura, el se fue directo hacia Ino, el otro castaño un poco mas alto que los demás, tenia peinado de piña, su rostro solo representaba aburrición y fastidio se dirigió a Temari, y el ultimo un poco mas bajo que el otro, cabello color café (creo :S) pero mas largo casi a su cintura recogido en una cola baja, ojos aperlados piel blanca se fue con Tenten, _"valla que se paresia a Hinata, parientes" _pensé yo, pero ningún rastro del hermano menor de su amiga.

-valla quien es la linda chica que esta sentada aun lado de ti, Temari.- decía el rubio con curiosidad.

-baka¬¬.- fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha.

-OH! Jeje, chicos ella es Matsuri, es una amiga de Suna.- con una sonrisa.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MATSURI: O.- los chicos gritaron con asombro. Naruto se acerco a ella, la examino un rato.

-umm, cabello castaño hacia debajo de los hombros.- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-ojos marrones profundos.- continuo Kiba.

-y brillantes.- termino Neji.

-peli blanca…- agrego Sasuke.

-que problemático! Tks! Se llama Matsuri.- bostezo el Nara.

-e…tto! O//////O ¿Qué p-pasa?- decia algo asustada, mientras que las demas solo se sacaban de onda.

-¿la conocen de alguna parte?- dijo la oji-jade.

-NO!- pauro el rubio.- solo que sierta persona nos describio a una mujer con las mismas caracteristicas que ella.- los chuicos sospechaban de que aquella mujer, fuera la misma chica que deslumbro a su amigo el pelirrojo.-

-Yo soy Naruto, el amargado aquel es Sasuke, el genio de allá es Neji, el cara de perro es Kiba, el problemático este es Shikamaru.- planto el Uzumaki muy sonriente.

-temeeee! ¬¬.- dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

-hmph! MAAADUUUAAA!- lanzo Neji

-¿cara de perro? NARUTOOO!- grito Kiba.

-Tks! Que problemático.- bujo Shikamaru.

-jajajajajaja.- rieron por los actos que hacían los chicos, mientras que nosotras nos seguíamos riendo de las tonterías de Naruto, pude alcanzar a ver un chico de cabellos negros y brillantes, peinado de casuela pero no venia solo, había otro hombre, mi corazón empezó a palpitar no entendía el porque pero me di cuenta que se empezaron a acercarse mas y… era el era el, imposible era aquel hombre que amo sin razón alguna, me puse nerviosa y sonrojada, no podía ponerme mas de lo que ya estaba hasta que…

-DIOS MIO! Cejotas convenciste a Gaara.- gritaba alegre Naruto abrazando al pelirrojo mientras que el me seguía viendo, no lo podía creer, todos ellos eran amigos nunca imagine que se conocían.

-jeje! Si, batalle un poco pero lo logre.- dijo el chico, me miro y se me acerco.- por madre de Luis Miguel, ¿y esta hermosura de dama?- tomando mi mano y la beso, se veia raro y es raro.

-h-hi!- dije algo nerviosa.

-ella es Matsuri, y el es Rock Le, pero todos le decimos Lee.- contesto Kiba.

-no te preocupes, el es así con las chicas.- comento Tenten entre risas.

Jeje! Gracias p-por decirme.- reí aun nerviosa, mientras que el cejudas lo siento, Lee se paraba.

-hola Matsuri, que sorpresa verte de nuevo, aunque creo que me tendré que acostumbrar.- escuche su voz sexy y temblé por debajo, su voz era tan linda y varonil.

-h-hi! Gaara-kun.- lo vi. y me torne roja, todos se nos quedaban viendo, en especial, Temari, Hinata y Lee.

Sentí que mi corazón no dejaba de latir, en verdad no esperaba verlo, se que tenia muchas ganas pero nunca pensé que fuera tan… pronto.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * **

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, desde hace dos o tres horas habíamos abandonado aquel lugar, en verdad era incomodo, trataba de ocultar el leve sonrojo que tenia en mis mejillas para que no se dieran cuenta y trataba de no notarme nervioso aunque lo estaba en tan solo ver ese rostro angelical esos ojos marrones y sus labios rosas, nos veíamos, y esque no lo podíamos controlar, Naruto estaba fastidiando, con sus preguntas absurdas y sinceramente esas preguntas estaban relacionadas con ella. Desde que habíamos salido del lugar ese, Naruto nos invito a conocer su nuevo departamento, y ay que aceptarlo era mas grande y lindo que la anterior, ya teníamos hay unas pocas horas, todos estaban en parejas, solo sobramos, Lee, Matsuri y yo, ella estaba platicando con mi hermana y el tal Nara, mientras que Lee y yo atábamos en el pequeño bar que tenia Naruto.

No dejaba de admirarla y por esa estupidez Lee me pillo.

-así que…- su mirada había cambiado.

-así que de que.- con voz fría.

-¿ella es, verdad?-

-si ya sabes para que preguntas.- algo molesto.

OH! Entonces aquella bella mujer, es…-

-podrías bajar la voz, por favor ¬¬.- dije tapándole la boca.

-lo siento u.u Gaara, nunca pensé que era tan hermosa.- la miraba

-lo se! Agr! Deja de mirarla.- casi lo mataba.

-esta bien! Que suerte tiene Sasori.-

-hmph! Cállate.-

-y ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto

-hacer que.- no podía demasiada atención por quedarme observándola, ella sentía que alguien la estaba viendo y cuando supo quien era, me sonroje y voltee a otro lado mientras que ella también se sonrojaba y sonreía.

Pero, nadie se dio cuenta de las miradas que nos dábamos, Hinata los observaba, _"ella… el… será… que…" _un chico rubio la regreso a la realidad.

Volví a verla y se levanto al parecer iba a algún lugar, la seguí con mi miraba subió y la perdí.

-ahora regreso.- le dije a Lee, el sabia a donde viva, subí las escaleras sin que nadie se diera cuenta eso creía yo. Me di cuenta que Matsuri había tardado un poco para localizar el baño hasta que lo encontró y se introdujo, me quede un rato, la estaba esperando y cuando iba a punto de salir me escondí no entendí esa acción, me metí al cuarto de Kankurou ya que era el único que me quedaba cercas.

La observe por un orificio, Matsuri iba a regresar abajo pero algo la detuvo, no se que era así que la volví a seguir.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * **

iba a regresar pero algo capto mi atención, camine directa, si que se casa estaba grande ya que al final del pasillo había una especia de alcoba, abrí la puerta junto con la cortina, no tenia demasiado espacio solo cabía máximo tres persona ay, entre y me sorprendí, desde hay podías contemplar la noche, la gran manta cubriendo completamente el cielo, había destellos blancos y brillantes y de diferentes tamaños, pero con lo que mas me asombre fue con la gran y redonda Luna, blanca y brillante, hermosa de verdad, esta noche se veía y se relucía mas que en las noches anteriores, puse mis manos en la pequeña barra que tenia la alcoba.

-ah! (suspire) que hermosa luna.- susurre pensando que nadie estaba ay pero me equivoque.

-tienes razón, esta mas hermosa que las noches pasadas.- escuche esa voz, gusto detrás de mi, esa voz, la reconocía, mi cuerpo no respondía, no solo mis mejillas ardían si no que era todo mi rostro y esque nunca pensé que justamente el estaba en el mismo lugar que yo.

Reaccione cuando cuyo pelirrojo cerro la puerta con delicadeza poniendo el seguro, entonces el se puso enseguida de mi sin voltearme, su mirada clavada en la luna, se quedo callado, reinaba el silencio, estaba tan nerviosa para producir una palabra y esque lo único que hacia era respirar el aroma que expulsaba el, al rato su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-porque no me habías dicho.- dijo el serio y frió.

¿d-decirte q-que?- no entendia su pregunta.

-que estabas comprometida.- lo soltó

-c-como lo –s-sabes.- me sorprendí.

-en mi empresa, Sasori es muy reconocido y los chismes vuelan.- sin ninguna expresión.

-u.u- no dije nada, agache mi cabeza.

-¿tan malo es estar comprometido'.-

-depende.-

-depende de que.-

-depende si estas enamorada de el.-

-eh! Que no se supone de que ustedes están enamorados por eso unirán sus vidas.-

-si te refieres, unir tu vida con un hombre que no amas y vivir así por el resto de tu vida.- lo último lo dije triste

-y ¿entonces porque te vas a casar con el?- seguia preguntandome.

-pensé que encontraría mi felicidades con el.-

-y ¿la encontraste?-

-no y ya es tarde para retroceder.- decía agachando mi mirada.

-aun no es tarde.-

-no quiero hablar de eso.- mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-hmph!- fue lo ultimo que circulo el chico.

De nuevo callo el silencio, y decidí hablar.

Y t-tu, ¿es-estas comprome-metido?- dije algo nerviosa por la respuesta.

-no.- con tono frió.

-¿t-tienes n-novia?- aun con el miedo de la respuesta.

-no!- dijo de nuevo.

-y, ¿e-estas… e-enamorado?- con el mismo miedo.

-supongo que, si.- contesto el.

-OH!- lo dije con tristeza.

-pero no creo que ella me corresponda.- continuo.

-y ya has in-intentado hablar con e-ella?-

-no, pero no me atrevo.-

-p-porque?-

-tengo miedo, que me rechacé.- cruzo los brazos.

-d-dicen que el que n-no a-arriesga, n-no g-gana.-

-tienes razón.- voltio hacia mi y clavando su mirada en mis ojos.

-veras, que todo s-saldrá b-bie…- no pude terminar la oración ya que sentí unos labios presionando los míos, abrí como plato mis ojos, me estaba besando el hombre aquel, no lo podía creer, cerré despacio mis ojos, mis brazos rodearon el cuello del pelirrojo mientras que el rodeaba mi cintura pegándome mas a el, sin pensar le correspondí el beso, un beso profundo y a la vez tierno. Sus labios sabían tan bien que no me quería despejar de el pero tuvimos que hacerlo por falta de oxigeno nos vimos a los ojos, nunca pensé sentir tanta felicidad al besarlo, lo amaba a ciegas, no me importaba nada, solo éramos el y yo en aquel lugar y la luna fue la acompañante y testigo de aquel beso fundido de amor.

-nunca pensé enamorarme, de esta forma y de ti.- dijo el chico acariciando mis mejillas fundidas en un color carmín.

-y yo de ti, en tan poco tiempo.- cerrando los ojos para sentir mas sus caricias.

-eres la primera mujer que me trae mal, la mujer que me quito el aliento tan solo verte por primera vez.- aun seguía acariciándome.

-nunca h-había s-sentido algo así y menos, por a-alguien.- y de nuevo nos unimos, pero este beso era mas profundo y lleno de amor que la primera, al sentirlo tan cercas escucharlo respirar y probar sus labios, era todo lo que quería, ahora me di cuenta que lo amaba sobre manera y que el me amaba con la misma intensidad, una hermosa noche, una hermosa lunar para darle vida a un hermoso amor.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**Bueno pues ay lo tienen, espero que les ****allá gustado, no para nada me rompo la espalda escribiendo para nada (que agresividad u.u,) lo siento esque pues ya saben jajá ya pues, bueno yo me retiro para continuar con mi vida,**

**Por favor**** dejen review's!**

**Gracias: D**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Hola gente! Pues ****acá me tienen de nuevo, lo siento si me tarde, como verán les dije que dentro de dos o tres días les iba a traer la continuación… perdonen por eso! Esque como ya saben ya se acerca la escuela y pues tuve que ir a inscribirme y hacer no se que tanto en la preparatoria enserio me disculpo por no haberles traído el capitulo, solo que a veces ay cosas que consumen mi tiempo u_u.**

**Pero aquí esta el sexto capitulo espero que les guste:) OH! Por cierto el siguiente capitulo contiene Lemon, asi que si ustedes quieren seguir leyendo háganlo por su propio riesgo!**

**Nos leemos mas abajo ^^**

**Capitulo #6.- La cita.**

Aun estabamos en el balcón, Gaara me estaba abrazando por detrás enredando sus fuertes brazos en mi pequeña cintura, su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro nunca imagine estar asi y mas con el, estaba consiente de lo que hacia estaba mal, Sasori no se merecía aquella traición por mi parte, no era justo para el, aprovechando que el se allá ido por tres días, pero ya que, no podía resistirme, no quería dejarlo, el único camino que me quedaba era hablar sobre esto con Sasori.

-¿te sucede algo?- lo dijo en susurro.

-no, no es n-nada, s-solo que… los demás estarán preocupados p-por nuestra a-ausencia.-

-hmph! Tienes razón, pero antes…- me voltio para volverme a besar.- ¿quieres salir mañana?-

-c-claro! Me gustaría salir contigo.- me lance a el y lo abrase con felicidad.- ¿p-pero, a d-donde i-iríamos?- le pregunte.

-pues…-me abrazo.- mañana se inaugura una ferie, si quieres vamos ay.- aun me seguía abrazando.

-aw! Una feria.- conteste emocionada.

-te recojo a las seis.-

Fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo, después me soltó y nos fuimos de ay, el había entrado al baño y yo iba bajando, para no levantar sospechas. Ya estaba abajo y todas las miradas se posaban en mi y se me subió el sonrojo al rostro, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Lee para tomar algo. El chico me saco plática.

-¿y?- dijo con una mirada picarona.

-ah!- lo dije algo nerviosa, el ya sabia.

-fue un buen plan, bajar tu primero y después Gaara, asi para que nadie sospechara.- una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- estaba muy nerviosa que no pude ni contestarle.

-no te preocupes, te prometo guardar el secreto por la llama de la juventud que traen los dos.- lo dijo en voz alta.

-p-pero…- ya no dije nada, ya que Gaara al fin bajo.

-oye Gaara!- grito Naruto.

-que quieres.- algo molesto contesto.

-mañana vamos a salir entre todos, ¿quieres ir?- pregunto el chico rubio.

-a donde y que hora.- pregunto.

-a las seis de la tarde en la nueva feria.- decía un alegre Naruto.

-eh!- algo sorprendido.

-bueno, si es que ya tienes planes con cierta persona.- el Uchiha me miraba picadamente, mientras que yo no sabia donde ocultarme, Gaara también se puso rojo pero el trataba de ocultarlo, los demás solo se reían.

-anda! Vamos.- dijo Temari.

-por mi no ay problema.- dije.

-mmm, ya que.- dijo Gaara algo fastidiado.

-vamos Gaara, ya escuchaste a Matsuri, ella también ira jajá.- Naruto quería provocar al pelirrojo pero se controlo para no golpearlo.

Todos seguían riendo por le show que hacían Naruto y Gaara, después de todo seguían jugando, jugaban billar y tomaban, mientras que las chicas charlaban y se tomaban jugo. Ya mero iban hacer las tres de la mañana y todos empezaron a irse.

-bueno, es hora de irnos, Temari ya vamos a la casa.- decía Shikamaru algo adormilado.

-esta bien, gracias por tu invitación, Hinata nos hemos mañana.- decía la chica Sabaku No.

-nos vemos mañana, no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa, Matsuri?- pregunto el Nara.

-ah!- voltee a ver a Gaara, mientras que el mataba a su cuñado con su mirada.

-bueno! Tks! Que problemático, si no quieres que la lleve, esta bien.- decía el chico metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-vamos, Matsuri! Nosotros te llevamos.- con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-esta bien! Gracias Naruto por todo, fue un gusto conocerlos.- me despedía de Naruto y Hinata.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, también fue un gusto conocerte.- Hinata se me acercaba para darme un abrazo.

-puedes venir cuando quieras, bonita.- decía Naruto provocando que me sonrojara.

-su nombres es M A T S U R I! no bonita.- con una mirada asesina.

.Jaja! lo se, pero.- se acerco a el.- no me puedes negar que es una hermosa mujer.- Gaara solo se sonrojaba al igual que yo.

-tiene razón Sasuke! Eres un baka¬¬.- valla que Naruto podía enojar al pelirrojo.

-no te preocupes, prometemos cuidarla.- decía shikamaru y Temari me estaba esperando para irnos me despedí de todos y le regale la más hermosa sonrisa que tenia, al parecer el también (creo: S)

Shikamaru salio al igual que Naruto y Hinata para despedirlos, pero sentí algo que me jalaba de la muñeca y al darme cuenta… era el.

-no piensas despedirte bien de mi.- decía Gaara tomándome de la cintura.

-etto… no creo que sea un buen lugar.- decía algo avergonzada.

-todos estan afuera, nadie nos ve.- me susurraba en el oído.

-e-esque…- sentía que todo mi cuerpo se derretía al sentir esa pequeña sensación que provocaba.

-vamos! Solo una pequeña despedida.- comentaba el chico para después acercarse a mi, sentí que sus labios rozaban los míos para que después presionara con ternura mis labios, le correspondí el beso y los movía al compás que los movía el, el beso empezó a tomar velocidad, Gaara me atraía mas hacia el, acariciando mi cintura y a la misma vez besando mi cuello, al sentir ese tacto por accidente saque un pequeño gemido, cosa que Gaara me beso para que nadie lo escuchara, poco después Gaara metió su lengua en mi boca, revolviendo todo, valla que ese chico sabia lo que era besar, después nos separamos por falta de oxigeno.

-¿satisfecho?- decía aun abrazada de el.

-algo!- con una sonrisa de lado. Después nos separamos por completo y avance hacia la puerta para después perderme en ella.

Ya pasaban las tres de la mañana, aun estabamos en la carretera, me di cuenta que primero íbamos a dejar a Temari, pero algo no entendía.

-no quisiera ser grosera pero, que no se supone que ustedes estan casados?-

-asi es, pero tengo algo que hacer y le pedí a Shika que me deje primero, espero y que no te moleste…- decía Temari.

-no, no claro que no, solo fue curiosidad.- me sentí entupida por lo que dije.

De nuevo me quede callada, después el carro se detuvo para dejar a Temari, pero antes le dio un beso a su amado, cosa que yo no quise mirarlos. Me pase al asiento de afrente, nos dirigimos a mi departamento, aunque quedaba lejos yo le estaba diciendo como llegar hasta que…

-tu eres la comprometida de Sasori.- afirmo el chico.

-etto… si.- dije algo apenada

-no lo amas, cierto?- me pregunto.

-…- no supe que contestarle.

-eso lo tomare como un NO, entonces si no lo amas, porque te casas con el?-

-no lo entenderías.-

-cierto, pero lo que si entiendo esque, te gusta Gaara, cierto?-

-ah!... y-yo…- me ponía mas nerviosa.

-sabes? A el lo vuelves loco… y se que igual a ti… y a decir verdad… a Gaara le da igual si estas comprometida o no… asi que… te recomiendo que arregles esto porque si no… después vas a tener problemas.- fue lo único que dijo el chico, antes de dejarme en la entrada del hotel.

_**(**__**En esta parte decidí relatarlo yo, espero que no se confundan o se molesten n.n)**_

Era de mañana, una hermosa mañana, aproximadamente las nueve. Los rayos empezaron a tocar la ventana para después entrar, estaba una bella mujer acostaba en su calida cama, aun seguía dormida ya que había llegado tarde a su departamento, la luz del sol tocaba el fino rostro de la castaña, poco después la chica se giro en la cama, abrió sus ojos, aun estaba costada miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que aun era temprano, se acomodo de nuevo para poder dormir de nuevo, mientras que regresaba al sueño apareció en su mente las gratas y bellas imagines con su amado, quedo profundamente dormida pero en su rostro dibujo una sonrisa en señal de felicidad.

En otra parte, se encontraba un apuesto hombre de cabellos rojos, el se encontraba sentado en su silla había llegado temprano a su oficina para poder terminar unos asuntos antes de que cayera la tarde. Estaba revisando sus papeles, después de unos segundos unas imágenes lo sacaron, recordó la velada que había tenido, aquella singular pero hermosa luna, en aquel balcón, acompañado por cierta chica de cabello largo y castaño, aquellos hermosos ojos de chocolate brillantes, ese peculiar voz, suave y tierna, música para sus oídos y ese delicioso aroma que desprendía su piel, valla que sin duda alguna, la perfecta mujer que había conocido, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel blanca y suave, sus labios rosas y dulces, el mejor dulce que había probado en su vida, era la única mujer que lo hacia vibrar que nunca había sentido, había estado con muchas mujeres pero ninguna como ella, la única de su clase, un verdadero ángel había llegado a tocar y cambiar su corazón que estaba cubierto con un bloque de hielo. Todo había pasado tan rápido, aun recordaba como la había conocido. Gaara estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que alguien entro.

-Gaara, te encuentras bien, amigo?- decía Lee algo preocupado.

-ah!... eh! Lee lo siento no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.- contesto el chico regresando a la realidad.

-Jaja! ¿En que estabas pensando? O mejor dicho, ¿en QUIEN estabas pensando?- pregunto el chico.

-en nada ni en nadie.- dijo con su pose seria.

-por favor Gaara, sabes que ante mi las mentiras no sirven.- pauso.- pensabas en ella, no lo niegas.

-hmph…- fue lo único que dijo.

-Jaja, alégrate en unas horas la veras.

-lo se.

-Gaara, es la primera vez que te pasa esto.- decía algo preocupado por el.

-¿Qué?- sin entenderlo.

-sabes que te estas metiendo en un gran problema.

-¿y?

-no entiendes, te estas metiendo con una mujer COMPROMETIDA! Estas jugando fuego.

-Lee! Me vale un cacahuate de que se va a casar, además, ella no lo ama.

-¿y a ti si?

-aunque no lo creas, ella me confeso que esta enamorada de mi

-¿y tu la amas?- pauso.- o 'es una mujer mas?

-NO! ella es única, ella es especial, ella me hace ver el mundo diferente, no es una simple mujer, realmente ella vale mas de lo que yo pensaba.

-como pudiste enamorarte de ella, Gaara se va a casar, y tu, solo eres su amante.

-ya te dije! No me importa que este con el, además el no se merece una mujer como Matsuri.

-¿y que piensas hacer?

-no me queda otra opción.

-que piensas hacer: S.-decía algo asustado.

-si en verdad eres mi mejor amigo, apoyadme por favor.

-sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo y mas que nada mi ayuda, me demostraste que la amas y lo único que quiero esque sean felices ustedes dos.

-y asi será, luchare por ella y si es necesario, enfrentarme con el.

-eso es amor!

-gracias Lee.

Lee se había retirado para después seguir con su trabajo, mientras que Gaara se había quedado pensando, dibujo una media sonrisa y eso solo porque en la tarde la volvería a ver, aunque los demás sabían que ellos dos habían comenzado una relación amorosa, los apoyarían, al menos ya estaba mas tranquilo pero de todos modos quería estar solas con ella, pero no había otra solución.

Faltaba cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde, por alguna razón Gaara se había ido temprano para cambiarse (raro de el). Ya había acabado para después dirigirse al departamento de Matsuri.

Por otro lado se encontraba una bella mujer, estaba algo nerviosa ya que aun no se desidia que ponerse, ella pensaba algo sencillo, fresca y libre pero a la misma vez algo hermoso y encantador, abrió de nuevo su ropero, al recordar aquella vez que compro un bello vestido _"si! Es perfecto n.n" _y se dirigió donde lo había colgado.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y Gaara ya estaba enfrente del departamento de la joven, no sabia como saludarla, ni como hablar o actuar.

-rayos! No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo.- decía el chico algo nervioso pero se armo de valor y toco el timbre.

Acto seguido al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Matsuri, aun se estaba arreglando, al escuchar el timbre se puso demasiada nerviosa ya que sabia que Gaara ya había llegado, no sabia que hacer, aun no estaba lista y el ya había llegado.

-eso me pasa por haberme levantado tarde, ahora que hago!.- decía la chica aun apurada asi que quito los seguros y le dijo.

-pasa, la puerta esta abierta.- mientras que se metía a otro cuarto para terminar de arreglarse.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Gaara escucho la tierna voz de su amada y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y para después cerrarlo por detrás, ya estando adentro, empezó a avanzar y se fijo en donde se hospedaba la mujer. El lugar era algo grande, mas bien grande para ella sola _"de seguro comparte el lugar con el¬¬" _aunque sabia que ella solo lo amaba a el, pero con solo imaginarlo la sangre le hervía.

-Matsuri, ¿estas lista?.- pregunto al no verla ay.

-lo siento, ya mero salgo.- contesto.

-hmph!.- el pelirrojo tomo asiento.

El chico empezó a molestarse, ya había pasado varios minutos y aun no salía, miro su reloj marcaba las seis con veinte _"de seguro los demás nos estan esperando, pero que tanta marranada hace, valla que las mujeres con complicadas" _pensó y un poco después se empezó a abrir la puerta de la recamara de la joven.

-me alegra que ya hallas termi…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que cuando voltio a verla se sorprendió mucho al verla vestida de esa forma.

Las otras veces que la había visto siempre utilizaba pantalón para mujeres y blusas de botones pero eso no significaba que se veía realmente hermosa, pero en esta ocasión se veía mas que hermosa, traía puesto un lindo vestido, completamente negro, lo traía escotado con una línea delgada color blanca, resaltando sus atributos, llegando un poco mas debajo de sus pechos, para después caer con ligera lo tenia suelto le llegaba tres dedos arriba de las rodillas, y al final del vestido tenia unas flores marcadas de color blanco, también traía puesto unos zapatos de piso color negros, su cabello caía por debajo de sus hombros suelto con un pequeño adorno en su cabeza era un listón color blanco, en su cuello posaba un lindo collar con una figurita de corazón pequeño, sus labios estaban pintados de un brillo rosa haciendo que resaltara mas su piel blanca y sus mejillas traía ya incluido un rubor carmín (jojo se puso nerviosa n.n)

"_que preciosa… se ve… " _pensaba el chico sin quitarle la mirada de ella, Matsuri empezó a sonrojarse cada vez mas por haber notado que el chico no la dejaba de mirar.

-h-hola Gaara! s-siento la d-demora, espero q-que no t-te hallas m-molestado.- con las mejillas fundidas de un color rojo intenso.

-valió la pena, esperar.- se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.- te vez preciosa, Matsuri.- se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

-etto… arigato! T-tu también t-te vez g-guapo.- aun con el sonrojo.

(Bueno Gaara vestía un pantalón ejecutivo [que raro ¬_¬] color negro, una camisa de botones dejando ver un poco de su pecho [no tanto!] color blanco y remangada hasta los codos, zapatos negro y su cabello rojo fuego alborotado [jojo se dejo crecer el cabello ^_^])

el joven rodeo con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de la chica y poco a poco se empezó a acercarse a ella, Matsuri ya esperaba lo que tenia que llegar aunque ella tenia muchas ganas de besarlo, se dio cuenta que ya era algo tarde y se despego de el dejándolo con las ganas.

-ya es tarde! Los demás nos esperan en la feria.- decía la chica abriendo la puerta.

-andando pues.- decía con una leve sonrisa por lo que hizo su amada.

En otro lugar, un poco mas lejos, en una gran feria en la entrada se encontraba una bola de jóvenes, eran: Naruto con Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, Shikamaru y Temari, Kiba e Ino, Lee y Etsuko, Neji y Tenten y por ultimo Kankuro y Mitsuko. (Jojo perdón, pero tuve que inventar morritas para ellos dos n.n)

-pero que demonios! Porque aun no llegan.- decía Temari algo desesperada.

-recuerda que fue por Matsuri.- aclaro Kankuro.

-pero ya es algo tarde.- dijo Naruto.

-etto… Naruto-kun, veras que llegaran.- dijo Hinata con una tierna voz.

-tiene razón Hinata, además si hubiera pasado algo malo Gaara avisaría.- dijo Sakura.

-hmph! Si no llegan nosotros nos adelantaremos.- digo molesto Sasuke.

-mejor le cardo, conociendo a Gaara, todo puede pasar.-

Temari saco su cel y se alejo un poco de ellos ya que había ruido, marco el numero y empezó a sonar.

-_bueno_.- contesto el pelirrojo.

Gaara al fin, ya es tarde en donde andan?.- dijo malhumorado su hermana.

-_calmase, pase por Matsuri, ya vamos para allá_.

-bueno, te vamos a esperar afuera Shikamaru y yo, los demás se van a adelantar.

-_Se, como quieras._

-Apresúrate, por favor.

-_se, se, adiós_.- colgó.

Temari regreso con los demás.

-dice que ya estan por llegar.

-bueno, nosotros nos adelantamos ay nos alcanzan.

-esta bien.

Los demás pagaron su entrada, mientras que Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron esperando a Gaara y Matsuri. Después de diez minutos llegaron.

Al fin, aprense!.- decía gritando para que aceleren el paso.

Shikamaru y Temari entraron primero y un poco después Gaara y Matsuri.

-ay estan.- señalo Sakura.

-hola chicas.- saludo muy amigable Matsuri a las chicas, todas se acercaron para saludarla.

Gaara se fue con los hombres y empezó a saludar a todos.

-pensábamos que no ibas a venir.- comento el rubio

-¿y Por qué?.- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-esque tu no eres muy devoto a las salidas.- contesto Kiba.

-vamos chicos! Recuerden que esta vez… vino…- dijo Sasuke.

-¡ M A T S U R I !.- terminaron todos la frase para después soltarse a reír.

-¬¬.- los fulminaba con la mirada.

-jajajajajajajajajajja.- continuaron riéndose.

Todos empezaron a ver que juego se iban a subir, Gaara se dio cuenta que Matsuri se aferraba a el, no sabia el comportamiento pero al fijarse que una bola de insecto la estaban mirando frunció el seño y con solo mirarlos, los chicos sintieron un horrible escalofrió y ya sabían porque y desviaron la mirada, Gaara rodeo su brazo en la cintura de Matsuri y ella también izo lo mismo, Matsuri se sentía segura y protegida cuando estaba con el, la llenaba de felicidad y alegría, también la llenaba de amor.

-me encanta que te aferras a mi.- le dijo en susurro.

-y a mi me encanta que me hables en susurro.- decía con el mismo tono de voz.

-ja!.- con su mano tomo el rostro de la chica para después besarla con ternura y se separaron.

-me la debías.

-¿Qué te debía'.- sin comprender.

-el beso de hace rato.

-Jaja.- rió leve y sonrojada la risa de la chica era música para sus oídos.

-quieren subir a la montaña rusa?.- pregunto Naruto.

-sale.- contesto Lee y los demás asintieron.

-¿se avientan los dos?.- dijo Kiba.

-n-no lo se.- Matsuri voltio a ver la montaña ruso y le aterro y se aferro aun mas a Gaara.

-¿le tienes miedo a las alturas?.- pregunto Temari.

-etto… s-si.- dijo apenada.

-si no quieres, no hay problema.- dijo Gaara.

-no es justo, tu si quieres subir.

-a mí me da igual

-anden! Vamos.- decía Naruto

-¿quieres Matsuri?.- le pregunto Tenten

-etto… y-yo… esta bien.- digo algo insegura.

-estas segura, no es necesario que te subas.- cuestiono Gaara.

-c-claro Gaara! recuerda que venimos a divertirnos n.n .- contesto un poco mas segura.

-andando, DATTEBAYO!.- grito el rubio muy emocionado.

Enseguida todos ya estaban en sus asientos obvio, con sus parejas, Matsuri apretaba fuerte la mano de Gaara en señal de miedo, mientras que el noto el nerviosismo en ella cosa que le preocupo demasiado asi que la tomo con fuerza para tranquilizarla, poco después un tubo los sostenía y se abrocharon con un cinturón para asegurarlos mas, todos estaban emocionados ya querían comenzar excepto una bella mujer que se estaba muriendo del miedo. Después de unos segundos empezó a moverse el tren donde estaban (perdonen pero no supe como llamarlo :S) Matsuri empezó a un mas con el miedo. Gaara ya no la tenia abrazada ya que las reglas impedían eso pero tomo con fuerza la mano de la joven haciendo que ella lo volviera a ver.

-tranquila! Todo esta bien, creme te gustara.- ante esas palabras Matsuri se tranquilizo y le sonrió en señal de que estaba mucho mejor.

La castaña voltio hacia delante y se dio cuenta que primero se iban a parar por unos segundos y después bajar a toda velocidad y exactamente eso paso, al irse hacia abajo ella intento disfrutarlo, todos alzaron sus brazos y cuando las subió ella se fijo que aun Gaara la tenia agarrada y con eso se sintió completamente segura y el miedo había pasado.

-aaaah!!.- todos gritaban de emoción.-aaaah!.- y hasta se reían.

Subían, bajaban, a veces se tenían que voltear incluso se inclinaban, todos lo estaban disfrutando.- haha!.- no dejaban de gritar y en una de esas tuvieron que dar un giro completo.- vieron todo al revés pero poco después voltearon y asi sigue, giraban, se inclinaban hasta tenían que pasar por curvas que a Matsuri le espantaban, después de unos largos minutos terminaron, para salir de la montaña rusa con mas ganas de seguir pero sabían que habían mas atracciones, la siguiente parada fue en la casa de terror, ay tenían que ir en un coche ya que estaba algo largo el recorrido, se metieron, primero vieron todo oscuro y poco después se empezó a ver diferentes luces de color y estaban parpadeando, se escuchaban diferentes ruidos como, traernos, gritos, risas macabras, cierras, cadenas, pasas, etc., en un cuarto salio una cama y en ella estaba una persona amarrada y empezó a moverse, rompió las cuerdas que la sostenían y después floto y las chicas se asustaron ya que se paro pero sigue flotando, el siguiente cuarto apareció una persona en una silla si hacer nada y de repente se apago y prendió la luz esta vez ya no estaba la persona si no que fue reemplazado por un feo muñeco diabólico con un cuchillo para después saltar sobre ellos, cerraron los ojos por el susto y los abrieron y no había nadie, casi al final vieron un cuarto con un Cristian, las luces parpadeaban los jóvenes estaban tan concentrados que de repente salio de la nada una mujer cubierta de sangre acto que provoco que se asustaran. Ya habían llegado afueras las chicas estaban abrazadas por sus amados y mas por Hinata y Matsuri. Después de hay se fueron directamente a los carros chocones, todos se tuvieron que subir en parejas ya que no habían muchos carros chocones individuales. Todos huya estaban en sus carritos, los hombres iban manejando y obvio que chicas a los demás y empezó la diversión. Los jóvenes lo estaban disfrutando a lo máximo, todos riéndose y después de eso se subieron a los demás juegos de atracción se la estaban pasando bastante bien, al final las chicas fueron a traer la comida ya que pronto se irisan. Mientras que ellas iban por el alimento (claro, los hombres donaron dinero n.n) los hombres decidieron dar la ultima vuelta. Llegaron a un puesto donde tenias que darle a una campana con un martillo (jojo típico juego de una feria :D) y si lo tocas con una pequeña cosa redonda (no se como llamarlo u.u) la campana, de recompensa escogerías algo.

-vamos Gaara, inténtalo.- dijo Kankuro.-

-no tiene de divertido eso.- refunfuño Gaara.

-ha! Solo probaras cuanta fuerza tienes.- comento Naruto.

-aparte no te emociona el premio.- dijo lee.

-nov.- contesto el pelirrojo.

-hmph! Tienes miedo de probar tu 'poca' fuerza ante nosotros.- Sasuke provocando a Gaara.

-uuuuuh! Quemon.- gritaron los demás.

-no caeré.- cruzo los brazos.

-entonces eres débil.- se burlaba el azabache.

-oooh! Eso dolió.- gritaron todos.

-hmph! No me importa.

Gallina ¡POKO! ¡POKO! (sonido de una gallina n.n).- Sasuke imitando al animal plumífero.

-uuuuuh! Eso dolió.- gritaron de nuevo.

-gallinita! ¡PO-PO-POKOOOO!.- seguía imitándolo.

Tks! Que caca.- aun seguían.

-Agr.! Dame eso.- Gaara se arto y le quito el matillo que sostenía Sasuke, se paro enfrente del juego.

-como pude caer tan bajo hmph.- fulminándolos con la mirada a sus amigos.

-vamos Gaara tu puedes.- lee apoyaba a su mejor amigo.

-si, tu dudes.- grito Naruto para alentarlo.

-Tks! Que problemático, hazlo.- dijo shikamaru.

Todos lo estaban apoyando, mientras que ellos hacían su secándolo, Gaara tomo con sus dos manos con fuerza el martillo, alzo los brazos juntos con la cosa y con mucha fuerza la estrello en el pequeño colchón, al estrellarlo la bolita salto y se dirigió con velocidad a la campana, lna. Toco y empezó a sonar una musiquita y se prendió luces señal de que Gaara había ganado, los demás comenzaron el relajo ya que su amigo había ganado, para el pelirrojo fue algo tonto, un señor se acerco a el.

-en hora buena amigo! Felicidades puedes escoger tu premio.- le dijo el señor a Gaara.

-¿premio? No creo que sea necee…- se quedo callado por un momento ya que algo se le cruzo por la mente,- cambio de opinión, umm cual estaría mejor.- comenzo a mirar los peluches que reposaban en una gran gabinete ya que quería escoger el que mas le agradara.

-supongo que es para alguien especial.- pauso.- si es asi, le recomiendo este.- el señor tomo uno y se lo enseño al pelirrojo al verlo se dio cuenta que era perfecto.

-gracias.- lo tomo y se fue con los demás.

Gaara alcanzo a sus amigos pero antes escondió el peluche para que no lo vieran pero Lee vio el objeto y se acerco a el, cosa que los demás no se dieron cuenta.

-asi que, decidiste tomar el premio.- decía picadamente.

-si, ¿Por qué?.- con la vista al frente.

-vamos Gaara, se perfectamente que ese peluche es para ella.

-no digas nada.

-sabes que yo me quedo callado, pero almenas ya sabes como se lo vas a dar?.

-pues… solo se lo daré y ya

-Jaja!.- fue lo ultimo que digo para después llegar a la mesa.

Todos estaban sentados ya que las chicas fueron por la comida, ya estaba comiendo y cotorreando, empezaron a recorrer el tiradero que habían hecho los chicos, poco después ya estaban por irse, pero cierto pelirrojo se alejo un poco de los demás pero antes tomo de la mano a Matsuri para que le siguiera.

-que es lo que sucede.- decía la chica extrañada.

-bueno, quería darte esto.- soltando las manos de la chica.- pero antes cierra los ojos, para que sea sorpresa.- Matsuri cerro los ojos estaba tan emocionada.- ábrelos.

Poco después la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando pudo ver bien que era, lo que tenia enfrente era un bello peluche era un conejo completamente blanco y con pequeños detalles rosas y en su cuello tenia un listón rosa con un moño incluido.

-dios mío! : O.- Se tapo la boca con sus dos manos después tomo el peluche y lo abrazo.- gracias! Es un gran detalle tuyo, esta hermoso.

-no tienes que agradecer nada.

El chico la tomo por la cintura y la pego a el, después se empezó a acercarse a ella, para decirle algo en el oído.

-si aceptas ir mañana por la tarde a comer algo, los dos juntos… y solos.- decía esto Gaara con una sonrisa malévola la chica se quedo sorprendida, no dudo por ningún segundo y asentó con la cabeza para que después el pelirrojo se acercara a ella, rozando con delicadeza esos labios que lo volvía loco y lo hacían derretir, después los poso en los de ella moviendo lentamente sus labios, la chica solo lo seguía ya que para ella era un gran deleite. Segundos después se empezó a tomar velocidad causando que Gaara la juntara mas con ella, después se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos y de nuevo unieron sus labios…

_CONTINUARA!_

**Bueno pues, aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que les allá gustado, bueno verán umm, no la neta no tengo mucho que decir solo que ahorita estoy algo apretada con algunas cosas y no e tenido tiempo para avanzarle, pero prometo que en una semana (máximo) les traeré el siguiente capitulo; ) nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y me dan consejos y me apoyan y mas por los que les gusta mucho ; D espero no aburrirlos mucho u.u nos vemos**

**Conniaa'sabakuno!**


	7. Capitulo VII

**¡Hola Lectoras!**

Bueno regrese para terminar ese fic, lo se, me tarde mucho y les pido una gran disculpa, me quede sin computadora por un buen tiempo aparte de la escuela, pero bueno ahora si tengo el tiempo suficiente para continuarle.

Así que aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y lo disfruten y _gracias por esperar_.

**-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y todo eso.-**

* * *

**[&&&]**

_CAPITULO VII ~ VOLVERTE A VER._

Había pasado unas semanas y Sasori regresaba de uno de sus viajes sobre negocios, durante un par de días Matsuri ya no seguía viendo a Gaara ya que últimamente su prometido tenía eventos y por lógica ella tenía que estar presente. En ocasiones la invitaba a comer o desayunar, por alguna extraña razón Sasori pasaba mas tiempo con ella, su comportamiento era distinta, en otras situaciones recibía presentes por parte de el, le daba sorpresas como llevarla a la opera, a muestras de arte, pero aun así mas pasaban los días y mas extrañaba a cierto hombre de ojos aqua marina, a pesar de que últimamente Sasori le dedicaba tiempo a ella ya no era lo mismo.

Sabia que al momento de haber conocido a Gaara sus sentimientos se quedaron en el, y es que solo con el se sentía segura y protegida extrañaba aquellos besos que la devoraban, su mirada que el solo tenia y esa voz grave que la hacia estremecerse, se había _enamorado_ de el, y eso ya no podía cambiar, ni Sasori con sus grandes esfuerzos, _ya era tiempo perdido_.

Era ya altas horas de la madrugada, se encontraba una bella mujer alistándose para dormir y es que había ido a otros de esos dichosos eventos de los socios de su compañero. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, regreso a la realidad al sentir una brisa en sus pies dirigió su mirada aquel balcón que tenia se puso de pie y camino hasta estar justo enfrente de la puerta corrediza hizo aun lado las cortinas y se quedo estupefacta al ver aquella luna brillante nunca había visto una luna tan blanca, esplendorosa y sobre todo tan hermosa, adornando la gran manta negra y como acompañantes las estrellas que pin pilaban al ver aquella grata maravilla natural sonrió al recordar que la luna la tranquilizara.

Llego el fin de semana, era sábado por la mañana, Matsuri había salido temprano junto con su prometido mas bien solo lo acompaño hacer algunos tratados en su empresa, había tardado algunas horas, la castaña se empezaba a desesperar, pasaba el medio día y aun no terminaba Sasori ya que se había puesto a revisar algunos documentos.

Después de otras dos largos horas, el pelirrojo de ojos negros ya había acabado con su trabajo y sin mas que hacer partieron la pareja tomaron rumbo hacia un gran centro comercial ya que la chica ya no tenia que ropa usar, como la mayoría de sus prendas de vestir eran semi-formal si tenia vestidos, pocos, pero tenia, aun así a pesar de tener ropa elegante había un pequeño problema, ya los había usado en los eventos anteriores así que tenia que ponerse algo sofisticado para la reunión de esta noche.

Llegaron al lugar y sin perder mas tiempo se adentraron hacia las tiendas de ropa, Seguía pasando las horas y la chica aun no encontraba un vestido que le gustara cosa que provoco la desesperación de cierto pelirrojo nunca en su vida había estado en una situación como esa. Después de estar por todos los locales del centro comercial, al fin había hallado un atuendo perfecto lo mejor de todo es que no tardo en hallarle accesorios y calzado para si vestido.

Volvieron al departamento donde estaba habitando Matsuri, se despidieron ya que en un par de horas iba a iniciar el evento.

* * *

El sol aun estaba en su lugar, dándole la luz a una tarde hermosa y cálida, eran las cinco de la tarde, el lugar aun estaba llena de personas, los locales del alrededor estaban atascadas por la gente y sin olvidar los restaurantes que no devana de entrar algunos habitantes o turistas, por otro lado, cercas de aquella zona se encontraba un gran edificio, a decir verdad, era el que mas se destacaba del lugar y mas por aquellas letras enormes, en ese edición de 25 pisos que al igual que los restaurantes, había gente que entraba y salía por las puertas cristalinas de bastante tamaño, la planta baja habitaba a una gran recepción que se encontraba justo en el centro de lugar, manejado por tres personas, algunas sillas, mesas y plantas adornaban la sala y atrás de la recepción se encontraban los elevadores y las escaleras de emergencia.

Cada piso había departamentos con oficios distintos, algunos se encargaban de organizar el itinerario, otros se dedicaban a preparar las finanzas, algunos las embarcaciones de negocios, en fin, diversos oficios, pero entre otros pisos había un en particular, que era el cerebro de esta compañía, el que manejaba todos los pisos, el que se encargaba en hacer los tratos y el que recibía los documentos mas importantes, en aquel piso se establecía la persona que dirigía todo personal, el dueño de la empresa, Sabaku No Gaara, no era el único que tenia su oficina en ese punto, tenia a su fiel compañero y el vicepresidente, Rock Lee.

En aquella oficina se encontraba un atractivo hombre de cabellos rebeldes y color rojo como el fuego, su presencia en la compañía solo inspiraba miedo y autoridad con tan solo aparecer en los departamentos y sin dejar aun lado esa mirada que provocaba intimidad todo aquel que lo miraba, y es que el Sabaku No Gaara no era cualquier jefe, a decir verdad, muy pocos empleados podían hablar con el o estar en su oficina, y los únicos que podían hacer eso eran los que se quedaban a mando de cada piso, tampoco era un _**ogro**_solo que era una persona de pocas palabras, nunca demostraba una mueca o gestos en su rostro, la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba sin expresarse, era un hombre serio y frio, pero a pesar de todo eso, ningún empleado de el se ha quejado, Gaara los trataba con respeto no porque era su jefe podía hacer lo que el quisiera con ellos, si su padre no se aprovechaba de su puesto, ¿Por qué el tendría que hacerlo? Son humanos que trabajan para sobrevivir y era para admirarse.

Al igual que ellos, nunca hacían comentarios malos hacia al pelirrojo, ¿Por qué tendrían que hablar mal de el?, si aquel hombre que era un bueno jefe y hombre, desde que su padre le heredo y entrego la empresa a su hijo menor ha trabajado con todas sus fuerzas y con su dedicación empezó a elevar la compañía hasta llegar a la cima y mas que nada ganándose el respeto y confianza de los trabajadores.

Ese día se había levantado temprano para llegar a su oficina y poder terminar con su trabajo que se encontraba encima de su escritorio, la noche anterior se había quedado a altas horas de la noche en su oficina para poder terminar de una buena vez con esos documentos que tenia que leer, revisar y firmar, y para ser sincero desde la ultima vez que vio a su castaña solo se enfoco en su trabajo y eso que desde hace semanas que no la ve, para el ha sido algo uro y como diría su cuñado _"Muy problemático" _su trabajo consumía su tiempo ya no tenia mucho tiempo libre para salir con aquella bella figura femenina que le provocaba locura con tan solo besarla, al igual que con sus amigos o familiares.

En otras ocasiones se quedaba en su oficina, era rara vez que estuviera en su departamento, lo único a lo que iba era para bañarse, ya que se dormía o mas bien descansaba en su oficina, había días que salía de viaje por motivos de trabajo en otras ciudades pero no duraba mucho ya que después de terminar tomaba el primer avión de regreso, no podía perder el tiempo, tenia muchas cosas por hacer, al igual lo invitaron a las cenas o eventos de negocios que ofrecían algunos de sus socios pero a ninguno podía asistir debido a la cantidad de trabajo.

Mientras el seguía con los documentos se empezó a escuchar que alguien tocaba desde el otro lado de su puerta, sin despejar su mirada de esos papeles dio la orden de que entrara su secretaria, se abrió la puerta y entro la figura para después cerrarla justo detrás de el, se acerco al escritorio del pelirrojo, Gaara se había dado cuenta que no era su secretaria si no su vicepresidente.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― lo decía con voz fría y sin dejar de revisar los documentos.

― Al parecer cierto pelirrojo se encuentra ocupado ― tomo asiento y cruzo los brazos.

― ¿Al parecer? ― repitió esa parte. ―Corrección, **estoy ocupado**.

― Bueno "te encuentras ocupado" ― Encerrándole entre comillas.

― Quita las comillas ― Con algo de fastidio.

― ¡Vamos, Gaara! Estoy bromeado ― Ahora cruzaba una pierna.

― Yo no ― le dedico una de esas miradas fulminantes.

― Me dijo tu secretaria que cuando ella llego te vio que ya estabas aquí, ¿Te quedaste a dormir de nuevo en tu oficina? ― Lo decía un chico de cabello negro y de cazuela, con unos ojos grandes color negro y con cejas pobladas.

― No, me fui a mi casa y después me regrese para poder terminar con esto ― Digo el pelirrojo en su defensa.

― ¿Y cuanto te falta? ― Viendo el reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

― Solo esto ― Enseñándole el último documento.

― Entonces eso significa, ¿Qué si podrás ir a lo de esta noche? ―Viendo loas hojas que le mostro su amigo para después regresárselas.

― No lo se ― Tomando las horas y continuo leyendo.

― Necesitas descansar y tomar aire ― Se escuchaba algo preocupado.

― Lo se, pero sabes que no me agrada ir a ese tipo de eventos. ― Hojeando el folder.

― Pero este evento es diferente y Naruto te espera para que vayas. ― Quitándose la corbata.

― Se me había olvidado esa parte. ― Acomodando el ultimo documento y después se recargo en la espaldera de su silla y frotándose los ojos.

― Sabes muy bien si Naruto no te ve o si se entera que no iras, el mismo ira por ti. ― Levantándose de la silla.

― Esta bien, iré. ― Repitiendo la acción de Lee.

― Te hará bien, créeme. ― Saliendo de la oficina.

― Gracias. ― saliendo detrás de el para después irse a los elevadores.

Antes de que el pelirrojo abandonara el piso le había informado a su secretaria sobre donde iba a estar esta noche, por si se presentaba alguna emergencia y salió junto con Lee hacia el estacionamiento se despidieron aunque en un par de horas de nuevo se verían y salieron del lugar con su propio carro, Gaara llego a su departamento, se sentía cansado reviso la hora y el reloj marcaban las siete con veinte minutos y el evento iba a empezar a las nueve y media, así que aun le quedaba unas horas para alistarse y sin dar mas vueltas puso la alarma y para después echarse a la cama para dormir.

* * *

En cierta habitación se encontraba Matsuri saliendo de su baño, se había puesto una toalla para su cabello y otra se la enredo en su pequeño cuerpo, se acerco a unos cajones en donde tenia sus prendas intimas tomo un hermoso conjunto de ropa, unas pantaletas blancas con un pequeño moño del mismo color y el brasier blanco también contenía otro pequeño moño que se pasaba de medio, ya que se abrochaba por delante, se puso encima una bata negra y liza se quito la toalla que tenia en su cabello.

Al terminar de arreglarse el cabello y haberse maquillado, fue en busca al closet para sacar el bello vestido que había comprado junto con unos bellos tacones que combinaban con su vestido.

No tardo mucho en ponerse el vestido color negro, un bello vestido que le quedaba al perfección, el vestido era largo que enmarcaba su figura, unos listones gruesos cruzaban por su espalda dejando ver un poco de ella se puso los tacones color negro y algunas joyas como decoración, un dije y una hermosa cadena plateada y ya estaba totalmente lista, en verdad se veía hermosa, una combinación de sensualidad y ternura, solo faltaba que Sasori fuera por ella para irse al evento.

Lo que la castaña no sabia que algo especial e inolvidable iba a suceder en la velada.

* * *

Pasaban las diez de la noche y un hombre bien vestido se encontraba junto con un rubio en la entrada, al parecer estaban buscando algo o mas bien a alguien, Lee estaba pendiente si su mejor amigo llegara, miro de nuevo el reloj ―_Espero que venga― _pensó para si mismo y es que desde que se fueron de la empresa no lo había visto, le llamaba a su departamento pero no le contestaba, así que le marco a su celular pero fue lo mismo, no entendía el porque no respondía a sus llamadas, estaba seguro que iba a venir, además el anfitrión ya había preguntado por el pelirrojo.

― ¿No lo localizas? ― Pregunto el rubio por su amigo.

― No. ― Lo dijo con algo de preocupación.

― Tranquilo, si no se comunica o si no llega, vamos por el. ― Le sonrió después del comentario que había dicho.

Naruto se quedo junto a el, al parecer mas pasaban los minutos, Lee se preocupaba mas pero intentaba tranquilizarlo cosa que empezó a lograr hasta que empezó a sonar el celular del oji negro, vio la pantalla mostrando el nombre de Gaara.

― Debiste estar aquí hace media hora. ― Contesto la llamada y le hablo con una voz de regaño.

― _Lo se y lo lamento pero se me hizo tarde_. ―Decía el pelirrojo del otro lado del teléfono y sonaba algo agitado.

― ¿Por qué te escuchas agitado? ― Noto su forma de hablar.

― _Salí de mi departamento corriendo_. ―tratando de calmar su respiración. ―_Ya no para halla, no tardo_. ― Para colgar, al escuchar eso, Lee se quedo mucho mas tranquilo, le aviso a Naruto sobre la llamada.

* * *

Matsuri junto con Sasori habían llegado al lugar donde iba a ser el evento, su prometido bajo primero para poder ayudar a la castaña a bajarse, se encaminaron hacia aquella gran entrada del edificio en ella se encontraban dos guardias y junto a ellos un rubio que estaba dándoles una bienvenida a sus invitados, Matsuri se sorprendió al reconocer aquel hombre, Sasori no le había comentado sobre esto que Naruto era el que organizo el evento, al estar enfrente de Naruto, la castaña vio como había otro hombre de cabello negro atendiendo con desesperación su celular.

― ¡Bienvenidos! ― saludo el rubio muy alegre. ― Me alegra que hallan venido, Sasori. ― saludando al pelirrojo.

― No, gracias a ti por la invitación, por cierto, ella es Matsuri, mi prometida. ― presentándola a su socio.

― ¡Matsuri! ― abrazo a la nombrada. ― Cuanto tiempo sin verte, que bueno que también estés aquí.

― A mi también me alegra verte de nuevo, Naruto. ― sonriéndole por volver a ver a su amigo hiperactivo.

― Adelante, Pasen. ― ofreciéndoles pasar cosa que ellos tomaron con alegría.

Al estar en la mesa, también se encontraban sentadas otras personas de otras empresas. Sasori los reconoció y los saludo con amabilidad también Matsuri los saludo, después se sentaron, Sasori rodio con su brazo el hombre de su prometida, la chica no le puso atención ya que se encontraba mirando alrededor del bello lugar y su mirada se quedo en unas personas para ser mas específicos con sus amigos, se emoción por verlos que no dudo e disculparse para levantarse de la silla e ir en dirección hacia ellos.

Al estar cercas de la mesa vio como Temari se dio cuenta de su presencia y se levanto hacia ella.

― ¡Matsuri! ― grito la rubia con emoción y la abrazo, los demás giraron para ver a su querida amiga.

― No pensé encontrarlos aquí. ― saludando con entusiasmo a todos.

― Te extrañamos mucho. ― dijo la oji perla.

― Yo también los he extrañado y me disculpo por no hablarles. ― Con un deje de tristeza.

― No te preocupes, ahora ya no te nos esconderás. ― dijo la peli rosa haciendo que los demás se rieran por el comentario.

― ¿Viniste sola? ― pregunto con curiosidad Temari sabiendo la respuesta.

― No, vengo con Sasori. ― les dijo para después sentarse. ― ¿Me imagino que ustedes vienen con sus parejas? ―

― Así es. ― dijo Sakura abrazando a su hombre.

― Nos tenias preocupados, pensamos que te habías regresado a tu ciudad. ― comento Temari.

― No, lo que pasa es que Sasori quiso que lo estuviera acompañando en sus eventos. ― lo decía con algo de tristeza.

― Pero lo que importa es que nos hallamos visto de nuevo. ― contesto Hinata.

― Eso que ni que. ― dijo con una gran sonrisa, las demás se levantaron dejando a Temari sola con Matsuri. ―Quisiera preguntarte algo. ― lo dijo con algo de pena.

― Ha estado ocupado, se la mantiene encerrado en su oficina todo el día por el trabajo― pauso ― Hace una semana salió a Inglaterra por negocios y regreso al otro día. ― tomando un poco de agua.

― ¡Oh ya veo! ― Con la mirada en el piso, al parecer la distancia los había separado.

― Pero después de todo… el te extraña, las pocas veces que nos hemos visto me pregunta por ti y al igual que a ti, le duele no saber nada de ti. ― esto último, Temari logro sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

― Yo también lo extraño demasiado, nunca pensé necesitar a alguien de esta manera― se le doblada la voz al decir eso.

― Se que es difícil la situación en que se encuentran ustedes dos pero no entiendo si tanto amas a mi hermano, ¿Por qué no terminas lo tuyo con Sasori?

― L o he pensado muchas veces y he querido terminar pero cada vez que hablo sobre eso, el cambia el tema. ― mirando a su amiga con angustia.

― Algún día el deberá entender que lo suyo no llegara a ningún lado. ― pauso. ― Tú tienes que estar al lado del hombre que amas.

― Temari, no es sencillo. ― de sus ojos frotaban algunas lágrimas.

― Me imagino. ― abrazándola para tranquilizarla y es que lo que mas le dolía era ver a sus dos personas queridas sufriendo por estar juntos.

* * *

Gaara al fin había llegado al salón, corrió de nuevo hacia la entrada, lo dejaron pasar, al estar ya adentro, todas las personas se enfocaban al hombre que se encontraba hablando por medio de un micrófono, el pelirrojo se fue por los pasillos para no molestar a los demás empezó a buscar a Lee por todos lados estaban han concentrado en su búsqueda que no se dio cuenta que paso aun lado de alguien especial.

Antes de identificar a su amigo todos los demás se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron por la presentación que dio Naruto, el chico bajo del escenario y se encamino hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, sus suegros y su bella esposa. Gaara lo alcanzo a saludarlo y se disculpo por la tardanza, Naruro le señalo donde se encontraban todos y se fue directamente a la mesa señalada.

Al acercarse pudo visualizar a varias personas y una de ellas eran sus amigos, aun lado de Lee estaba un asiento vacio para el pero antes de sentarse saludo a los de la mesa y después se sentó.

― Al fin llegas. ― le decía Lee con una voz indiferente.

― Lo siento, cariño. ― diciéndolo en broma.

― Nunca cambias. ― cruzándose de brazos.

― Ya te dije la razón por la cual llegue tarde. ― bebiendo. ― Además, ya estoy aquí, de que te quejas. ― dejando el vaso en la mesa.

No tardo mucho en hacer la presencia de la música y Naruto sabia como organizar una verdadera fiesta, el no quería que fuera aburrida como los pasados eventos, claro sin ofender, el lo que quería era un ambiente en que todos sus invitados se puedan divertir, cosa que logro ya que la pista no tardo en llenarse, la gente fascinada por el gran trabajo que había hecho el joven Uzumaki, la comida era una delicia, un buen servicio y un bello lugar, todos la estaban pasando bien ya que todos se habían olvidado por un rato de sus trabajos en especial un pelirrojo con bordes negros alrededor de sus ojos aqua marina, estaba totalmente cansado, quería poder pasarla bien pero desde semanas no ha podida conciliar con el sueño, se estaba quedando dormido sobre la mesa pero cierta hermana lo tomo del brazo para que pudieran ir a la pista de baile para bueno hasta el nombre lo dice.

Al principio se negaba ya que el no era bueno para el baile pero fue arrastrado por su hermana mayor y es que había recordado las palabras de Lee sobre divertirse un rato aquí que sin mas trato de seguir los pasos al ritmo de la música.

Por otro lado se encontraba una castaña tratando de convencer a Sasori para que fueran a bailar pero al parecer se rehusaba, la ojinegra aun insistía tardo un par de minutos para convencerlo y al fin lo logra se van donde se encontraban los demás bailando, Matsuri empezó a bailar y es que lo que mas le gustaba de las fiestas era poder bailar pero al parecer a su prometido no tanto, ayudo para que la siguiera, Sasori estaba bailando gracias a ella, gracias a Matsuri, Sasori estaba aprendiendo a bailar, así siguieron por un rato hasta que su prometido ya no quiso continuar y se retiro a su mesa pero le dijo a la mujer que podía ir a bailar con sus amigas y sin dudarlo dos veces salió hacia ellos, llego y la metieron a la volita que se encontraba.

La música aun seguía, era movida y distorsionada, pero el rito era bastante agradable, y es que para un buen genero para ellos y el baile. Empezaron a pasar las parejas en medio de la bolita que estaban formando, movían su cuerpo al compas de la música, un baile sensual donde se pegan para poder disfrutarlo, al ver Matsuri la forma en como bailaban se vino una imagen en su mente donde apareció ella y _su_ Gaara bailando ese tipo de música, tan solo pensarlo se ponía roja como tomate y mas al pensar estar tan cerca de el.

Aun seguían pasando algunos hasta le daban vergüenza hacer eso, en especial a Hinata, ella era una chida demasiada temida pero a comparación de su esposo le gustaba bailar y en ocasiones cuando eran novios salían ir a fiestas y llegaban momentos en que Naruto le bailaba a Hinata y la pobre muchacha se le subían los miles de colores al rostro.

Los hicieron pasar, todos se reían al ver a Hinata tan sonrojada al saber que Naruto le bailaba _sensualmente _en realidad la escena era cómica, volvieron a sus lugares, Temari empujo a Matsuri mientras ella se encontraba distraída, voltio haber a su amiga y le decía el porque la había hecho y es que al dar un paso hacia atrás sintió que había topado con algo o alguien, giro para saber quien era, pero no lo pudo visualizar ya que no se podía ver el rostro de la otra persona, pero una luz paso por el rostro de aquella figura que estaba justo enfrente de ella y al ver quien era abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder, quedo sorprendida y atónica al saber quien era, la misma reacción que tomo Gaara ya que mientras el _bailaba _sintió como dos personas lo había empujado hacia el centro chocando con alguien giro e igual no se veía su rostro hasta que la luz refregó la identidad de esa persona.

Se quedaron inmóviles, no sabían que hacer, como era posible que después de varias semanas pudieran volver a ver, siguieron mirándose a los ojos mientras que sus demás amigos se sentían felices por volver a unir aquella pareja y es que nunca habían visto un amor de esa magnitud, definitivamente, merecían estar juntos, todos sabían perfectamente lo que estaban pasando ellos dos.

Para ellos, solo estaban los dos, de repente dejaron de escuchar la música, el ruido había cesado y hasta los que estaban hay habían desvanecido, para que negarlo si lo que mas deseaban era volverse a ver y ahora que estaban enfrente, ¿Qué iba a suceder?, Matsuri no podía pasar el resto de la fiesta con el, Sasori se encontraba aquí y si el llegara a saberlo lo mas seguro es que surjan problemas.

Gaara quería abrazarla pero al parecer ella tomo la decisión de retirarse, sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo y a los demás, Temari quiso ir detrás de ella pero la detuvo su hermano menor, ella no entendía porque había reaccionado de esa manera, mientras tanto, la castaña había huido, así es, _huido_ del lado de su amado pero no podía ni siquiera exponer a Gaara, sabia que todo esto era por culpa de ella, pero lo que menos quería era provocar un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos.

Se fue a refugiar a los baños de mujeres, por su suerte estaba solo, se fue a los lavamanos e intento tranquilizarse, su corazón palpitaba con fuera, era uno de los tantos efectos que producía el en ella, se quedo unos minutos mas para estas mas segura, al estar ya mas tranquila salió del baño, tenia que caminar un buen cacho ya que la mesa donde se encontraba Sasori estaba del otro lado del salón.

A la mitad del pasillo, entre la oscuridad, alguien la había tomado por sorpresa del brazo, al sentir ella aquel contacto una descarga eléctrica paso por su cuerpo y de nuevo su corazón la traicionaba.

― ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ― escucho perfectamente lo que le preguntaba.

― … ― pero no supo que decir.

― No piensas decir nada ―aun la sostenía del brazo.

― … ― no lograba articular ni una palabra.

― Ya veo ― pauso después atrayéndola hacia el. ― Al menos ten la valentía de mirarme a los ojos. ― obligándola a que lo viera. ― ¿Nada?

― No se que decirte. ― logro mirarlo a los ojos y es que lo que le atraía de aquel hombre, era esa forma de mirarla. ― Lo siento. ― Aquella mirada que la derretía por dentro.

― ¿Por qué lo sientes?, ¿Por qué después de varias semanas que no nos hemos visto y hasta ahora sucedió? ― Lo que el buscaba era una explicación clara de ella.

― Lo que siento es no atreverme a estar a tu lado. ― Bajo su mirada.

― ¿No atreverte? ― La tomo de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro.

― Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no podemos estar juntos, lo que estamos haciendo esta mal. ― se sintió adolorida por lo que dijo.

― ¿Mal? ¿Lo que estamos haciendo esta mal? O ¿Por el simple hecho de lo que sentimos sea un pecado?. ―buscando su mirada. ― Matusi, nunca me había sentido atraído por alguien de esta manera, nunca me imagine encontrarme en una de estas situaciones, ¿sabes?, hasta hoy, eres lo mas bello que he tenido en mi vida. ― acariciándole el rostro.

― Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. ― se escapaban las lágrimas.

― Mírame y dime que lo que sientes no es verdad. ― se acerco un poco más a ella. ― Si es así, prometo dejarte en paz y dejar que seas feliz con el.

― Eres todo para mi. ― Lo abrazo con fuerza. ― Has iluminado mi vida desde el primer día que te conocí, eres mi necesidad de cada día, necesito estar entre tus brazos para poder sobrevivir, eres el unico que puede acelerar y detener mi corazón al mismo tiempo. ― tratando de tranquilizar el llanto.

― Fue tan difícil decirme eso. ― correspondió el abrazo.

― Perdóname, te extrañe. ― rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Gaara.

― No hay nada que perdonar y yo también te extrañe, mi amor. ― enrollo sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de la joven y dándole un tierno beso en la frente de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos, y aun seguían en la misma postura y es que no querían separarse, querían recompensar todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, seguir así hasta cansarse, necesitaban el aroma y calor del otro, para ellos ese momento duro toda una eternidad, darían todo para estar así de lo que les resta de vida.

Extrañaban la esencia de su amor, el contacto de piel lo solicitaban, Gaara le urgía tener entre sus brazos a la figura femenina que adoraba y al igual que Matsuri le apetecía estar en brazos del único hombre que amo de verdad, al poco rato se separaron, deseando fundirse en un beso que solicitaban sus labios a gritos, no les importo si alguien los viera, en realidad, ellos solo estaban en su propio mundo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cortaron la distancia hasta sentir el aliento de cada uno, se unieron en un beso lento que con el tipo se torno veloz y apasionado, llegando al limite de su respiración …

_**¡CONTINUARA!**_

**[&&&]**

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo.

La semana que viene les traigo el siguiente, ahora si, esta SEGURO que si lo publicare la siguiente semana. Dejen comentarios haber que les pareció.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaban reviews diciendo que le continuaran, este capitulo es dedicado a todos ustedes, enserio muchas gracias. Nos leemos después. Hasta Luego.


End file.
